Fable 3: Rise to the Crown
by lvrofreading
Summary: A love story between the Princess/Hero of Brightwall and Elliot. This is an AU view of the game but will still have most of the major characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about the Princess/Hero of Brightwall and Elliot. I don't really like how Elliot is portrayed in the game so i'm changing him just a bit. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Lionhead studios owns all.**

**Prologue: The Meeting**

The garden was quiet during this time of the day, which is what brought her here in the first place. The only movement nearby was a few guards making the rounds. Sighing in contentment, she leaned back against the firm tree and opened up her novel. A shadow passed over the young princess as she looked up to see who was blocking the sunlight. The glare of the bright Albion sun enshrouded the young man before her. Princess Nicolle rolled her eyes in annoyance once she recognized him. Her perfect garden was now ruined.

"Would you please move, Percy? You are blocking my light." Percy stepped to the side and Nicolle returned to her reading of the Hero's Guild. After a few moments Nicolle realized that Percy was not going away and she glanced back up at him. He crouched down to her eye level, impatience written on his arrogant features. "Will you not put that silly book down to speak to me?" Nicolle bristled at his demanding tone and glared at him with irritation. He was the most repulsive boy she had ever met. At fourteen he had not hit his full growth spurt and stood mere inches taller than her. Even with his short stature, Percy walked around as if he was the tallest man in Albion. He was certainly one of the richest. His parents were two of the most wealthy and influential nobles in her father's great kingdom. For that very reason many young women found him appealing, though Nicolle was certain it had more to with his money and position than it did with his moderate looks. Percy could have any girl he wanted and for some annoying reason he insisted that it be her.

Nicolle addressed him politely, "My tutor has instructed me to have this novel read before our next session. Perhaps we can speak again later?" Without waiting for an answer, she returned to her book.

Her dismissal clearly did not affect him. or he just did not care. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I can think of an much more _interesting_ activity than reading."

_I highly doubt that. _Nicolle knew exactly what Percy meant and the thought of doing _anything_ with him absolutely disgusted her. She quickly stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off her dress. "Thank you for your...offer, Percy. But I really must return to my studies." She turned to make her escape for more solitude when Percy grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her into the tree she had just been reading under. His eyes darkened with lust and Nicolle attempted to push him away. He leaned in to kiss her but Nicolle turned her head and his lips went to her neck instead. Percy growled and went in for another attempt. Before he could get close enough he was yanked backwards by a young man Nicolle did not recognize.

"You have insulted this Maiden's honour!" The stranger shouted. His voice cracked slightly and Nicolle found it instantly adorable. Percy was stunned but before he could react, the stranger landed a strong punch to Percy's jaw sending him flying back into another tree. Percy howled in pain, wiping the blood from his busted lip. He considered taking a swing at the stranger but he thought better of it after seeing that the other man was several inches taller than him. Nicolle laughed loudly, watching the cowardly teen turn tail and run. Nicolle looked over at her defender and noticed him clutching his bleeding knuckles as he grimaced in pain. She pulled out her handkerchief and carefully wiped off the blood from his hand.

"You have my sincerest thanks for intervening, noble sir." Nicolle looked up at his face, smiling brightly. His deep chocolate brown eyes met with her piercing green ones and she felt an instant connection. He was a handsome young man with short brown hair that matched his gorgeous eyes. He was tall and muscular and had the most beautiful smile Nicolle had ever seen.

"It was an honour, My Lady," He bowed deeply to her and placed a soft kiss on her hand. "No man should ever be so aggressive with a woman, especially not a royal one."

Nicolle looked surprised, "You know who I am?"

The stranger nodded. "I would be a very poor citizen of Albion if I didn't recognize our beloved Princess." Nicolle blushed deeply, casting her eyes away from his charming smile.

"Well, Sir, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I don't know who you are."

With another sweeping bow, the stranger introduced himself. "Elliot Hoult, at your service My Lady." Nicolle recognized the name.

"We have a Major Hoult at the castle," she noted. Elliot nodded.

"Major Hoult is my father. He was transferred to the King's personal guard a few weeks ago," he explained. "My family just moved to the grounds outside the castle." Nicolle's smile went all the way to her eyes at this news. She felt her face flush as she attempted her most flirtatious voice.

"I guess this means I will be seeing you on a regular basis?" To her surprise and delight Elliot winked at her and returned her smile.

"I certainly hope so," he said with a charming smile and offered her his arm. Nicolle laced hers through his and allowed him to lead her back castle. Stealing a quick glance at the handsome young man Nicolle knew that his were the only arms she wanted to be in.

**This is my first fanfic ever! Please read and review! I will take all the help I can get :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Nicolle and Elliot have become close over the past few months and someone is not happy about it. These first few chapters will take place before the game.**

**Disclaimer: Fable belongs to Lionhead Studios.**

**Chapter One: He is My Hero**

Dinner at the castle was unusually quiet this evening. The only conversation to be had was between the Hero King and her father's most trusted advisor, Walter Beck. They were deeply engaged in discussing the new weaponry about to be put on the King's strongest ships. Nicolle picked at the food on her plate, cringing is disgust as she pushed the mutton to the side. Her loyal collie Remmie sat at her feet, chomping at the piece of meat Nicolle managed to sneak under the table. Jasper cleared his throat when he noticed what she did and Nicolle feared he would tell on her. However, he gave her a quick wink and continued on towards the kitchen. Jasper was the best butler a girl could ask for. Her dinner quickly forgotten, Nicolle craned her neck towards the grandfather clock in the corner to check the time once again. She hoped her mother would dismiss her soon. Elliot had promised to take her fishing after dinner. Just thinking of Elliot brought a smile to her face and blush to her cheeks. She had only known him for a few short months but she felt like she had known him her whole life. Though he was a few years older than her, they had become fast friends. His rescue of her from Percy had placed her affection for him firmly under his grasp and she was perfectly content in that fact. The two had developed a deep connection and it was impossible to find one without the other closely behind. Nicolle's older brother Logan, had even taken to nicknaming Elliot as "Nicolle's Shadow." She felt lost without her friend by her side, being away from him was torture. _When will dinner be over? I want to see Elliot._

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" A matronly voice pulled Nicolle out of her thoughts. She looked over at her mother. The Queen of Albion stared back at her daughter and youngest child with a mixture of amusement and concern written on her graceful features. The Queen was a gentle woman of middle age and a very intelligent woman. Though Olivia was not a Hero like her husband, she had become well loved and adored by the people of Albion for her graciousness and kindness towards those in need. She was often praised for the exceptional way her children behaved both as children and now as young adults. "Well?" Olivia repeated.

"No Mother," Nicolle lied, glancing away from her stern gaze. "I was just checking the time." Olivia raised her eyebrow in doubt.

"I can't imagine it has changed much since the last twenty times you have looked." Logan snorted at his mother's comment and laughed again at the angry glare his little sister directed at him.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I am just not very hungry tonight. I was waiting for dismissal." _That's not a complete lie._ Olivia nodded and smiled.

"And it has nothing to do with meeting that Hoult boy tonight?" _Busted. _Olivia grinned at her daughter's surprised look on her face. Nicolle considered denying her mother's blatant observation but quickly decided against it. Olivia was a loving mother but was a fierce punisher when lied to.

"How did you know?" Nicolle's face flushed deep and she avoided eye contact. Olivia chuckled quietly.

"I am your mother, it is my job to know these things." The Queen coughed roughly into her napkin and Nicolle did not miss the small presence of blood on it. The King looked at his wife with concern. Her deteriorating health was an open secret among the court, but no one would speak of it when in the presence if the King. His wife was his life and many knew that her death would destroy him. "I must have gotten some food stuck in my throat." Olivia did not want to worry her children with her failing health. She turned to speak to her daughter but the grandfather clock tolled eight and Nicolle nearly bolted out of her chair. The gazes of both her parents kept her seated, however.

"May I be dismissed?" Nicolle asked timidly.

"You've been seeing a lot of _that_ boy," The Queen stated, ignoring her request. Nicolle did not reply, unsure of what to say. "I do not think he is a good match for you, Dear. His family has no money, no title-"

"_Elliot_ is my friend, Mother," Nicolle interrupted. "I don't care that he isn't a noble."

"What about Percy?" Olivia suggested, not noticing her daughter's cringe. "He is a nice young man. I think he would be able to provide you with a very comfortable life. " Nicolle stood up in anger.

"I am only thirteen, Mother!" She shouted, shaking from the shock of lashing out at her royal parents. But she was too angry to stop and the words poured from her lips like a flood bursting through a dam. "Why must you constantly be pushing me into a loveless marriage to some noble prick! I do not care who you do or do not like, I shall be with who I want!" The King and Queen sat back in shock at their usually patient daughter's outburst. Without waiting for the lecture she knew would come Nicolle took off for her quarters.

* * *

A soft knock on her door came shortly after. The door opened and closed but Nicolle did not look up from her position on the bed, she did not need to. Her mother approached the bed and sat down gently beside Nicolle. She began to rub her daughter's back like she used to when was a child.

"I am dying, Nicolle." The young Princess shot up quickly. She opened her mouth to deny the cruel statement but her mother put a finger to her lips to stop her. "There is nothing anyone can do to change that fact now. I have come to accept this and you must as well." Nicolle looked away not wanting her mother to see her tears. "I am not afraid of death but I am afraid of leaving you here alone. I want to make sure you are taken care of before..I leave." The queen wiped the tears from her child's face. Nicolle made an attempt to smile.

"I can take care of myself, Mother. You have taught me to be strong." Olivia shook her head sadly.

"This is a difficult world for women to live in. Titles and money will be the only thing you have to gain respect from men." Her tone had taken a slight bitterness as she continued. "Because you are a princess, it is required of you to behave and act like one. It is expected of you to marry a noble." Nicolle was angry by this pronouncement and stalked over to her bay view window. The wind rustled her long brown hair, blowing strands into her eyes. The cooling of the breeze did little to cool her temper.

"We are not natural born nobles, Mother," Nicolle argued stubbornly. "You were a lower class laborer and Father was an orphan raised by gypsies. Logan and I were born into poverty but it never mattered. We were happy. We didn't need money to make us happy, we all had each other." Olivia walked over to her daughter and out her arm around her shoulder laying her cheek on the soft hair.

"You are right, Nicolle. But that was before and we cannot go back to our old life. We are royalty now and there are expectations for us. Especially for you," Olivia sighed deeply stroking her daughters long curls. "Besides, I got lucky when I met your father. Yes we were both poor but he was a Hero and had a greater destiny that was beyond our life in Bowerstone Industrial. There is no guarantee that you will find a Hero like I did."

"Elliot is a Hero to me," Nicolle replied softly blushing slightly. Olivia chuckled at the sight of her youngest child in love.

"I can't make the decision for you, Darling. I just want you to be happy and safe."

"I am, Mother" Nicolle said before turning her head back towards the window after noticing a figure moving in the shadows carrying a long fishing pole. Olivia ushered her towards the door.

"You don't want to keep your Hero waiting," She said with a wink. Nicolle's green eyes brightened and her smile it up the room.

"Thank you, Mother," She squealed planting a quick kiss on the queen's cheek and darted out of the room. Nicolle raced down the stairs and fairly flung herself into Elliot's waiting arms.

"I didn't think you would be this excited about fishing," Elliot chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"What makes you think it has to do with those stinky fish?" Nicolle winked at him and took his hand leading him down to the path towards the coast. She saw her mother smiling warmly in the window and she waved at her. Olivia watched the young couple walk hand in hand down the forest trail and she noticed the pure adoration on his face that she had seen many times on her husband's handsome features. Olivia felt peace knowing that her daughter would be taken care of and loved.

**Done with Chapter 1. I kinda like it, I hope you do too. Please R & R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little frame of reference: It's been two years since the last chapter. Elliot joined the guard like his father within months of the last chapter. Logan has taken off on an expedition to Aurora. Nicolle lost her mother six months ago and she and the King are still struggling with their grief. Thank goodness she has Elliot ;)**

**As always Fable belongs to Lionhead**

Chapter 2: Winter Love part 1

The downy white snow fell with a chilled tenderness, illuminating the mountains in a soft blanket of winter. The streetlights of Brightwall glistened in the distance as the small group of travelers made its way down the mountain trail. Nicolle urged her chestnut mare Penny to quicken her pace. The group had been riding since the day before in the cold snow and Nicolle was ready to be inside a warm house and a warm bed. As they drew closer to the city, Nicolle could see people lining the street, anxious to meet their great King. She looked over at her father riding just ahead of her. His face was a blank slate as they crossed the bridge and into the city. The Royal Guard circled around them to ward off any crazies that would try and attack the Hero King or his daughter. Nicolle smiled brightly at the gatherers and waved to the children. Brightwall was a portrait of serenity and beauty in the wintery night sky.

Once they were passed the town center Walter helped her off her horse and the group walked the rest of the way towards the Academy. Jasper and Nicolle decided to visit the academy in the morning and her father and Walter would continue on. Nicolle stood at the gate entrance to The Old Smokehouse, the modest home her family owned since she was a child. Jasper immediately set to work unpacking for their weeklong stay. The King stopped outside the white fence but made no move to come in. His face was blank but a flash of sadness quickly crossed his eyes. Nicolle ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I will see you in the morning." He said simply, releasing her and started walking towards the academy. Nicolle knew that he would spend every day and night of the week they would be here in the academy. The Smokehouse had too many memories for the King to endure with such strong grief clinging to him like an irremovable stench. The death of his beloved wife just six months prior had left him in a stupor of lifelessness that Nicolle had no idea pull him out of. She had recently overheard Walter and Jasper discussing his current depression. Neither men knew how to handle the situation and Walter was afraid they would be losing their king soon. He lived day to day as if death had taken his spirit already. His one comfort had become a compulsion, an obsession to find all knowledge related to the Heroes. This was the primary reason for their visit to Brightwall. He worked and researched in almost a rapid and rushed pace as if in a great hurry. He had undertaken several secret projects and would not tell anyone about them. His secretive and melancholy manner was worrying her. Nicolle was at a loss on how to help her father. She too was still grieving and missed her mother terribly. But each day she woke up and pushed on, remembering her mother's words "be strong and live on in happiness. I will always be with you." Nicolle watched her father and Walter go into the academy from her bedroom window. She prayed that the King would find some solace among the peaceful refuge of knowledge.

* * *

The sun rose far too early for the princess. She pulled the covers over her face to block out the light but Remmie tugged on the blanket and yanked it off the bed. Nicolle mumbled a curse to her dog but he simply wagged his tail and licked her face. She grudgingly rose out of bed knowing that Walter would be there soon to work on her training. Nicolle threw on a pair of trousers, a dark blouse and some thick boots. Studying herself in the mirror she noted with amusement the lack of femininity in the outfit she wore. She knew many women of the town would be absolutely horrified when they saw their princess walking around dressed like a man. But the thought gave her rebellious amusement and she decided to wear the masculine clothes more often. Nicolle met up with Walter in an empty field behind Brian's house. Their training session took up the entire morning and she managed to finally knock down Walter a couple of times. Her shooting skills had progressed and she hit the center of the target almost every time.

"Keep it up and you might just surpass your father one day," Walter praised her, he was proud of how far her training had come. Her ability as a warrior was incredible and it would not be long before she would be beating him in every match. After cleaning up Nicolle went to the academy to find her father. Samuel led her to the secluded room where the King sat at a desk surrounded by hundreds of books. Papers scattered the floor and Nicolle could tell that he had not slept at all. Picking up the nearest book she read, "Terrifying Monsters of the Sea." The King looked up from his desk, his face unshaven and his eyes sunken with dark circles under them.

"That was one of Logan's favorites when he was a child," The King stated, staring at the book with fondness. Nicolle scowled darkly.

"Well it's a shame he felt his _expedition_ to Aurora was too important or he could be here reading it." Nicolle tossed the book back on the table and walked over to the shelf to find a book for her to read.

"Logan has always been an adventurer, you know that."

"He isn't adventuring, Father," Nicolle argued. "He is running away." The King looked saddened by her angry pronouncement but Nicolle continued. "Logan practically disappeared right after her funeral! It was like she never mattered to him." Her father winced as if he had been struck and Nicolle felt bad for her outburst. Her father was grieving and bringing up his son's sudden distance from the family was only hurting the King more. Nicolle came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Nicolle," He bowed his head in thought before replying. "Logan is grieving too. Everyone grieves differently and this is just his way."

"But-" King Sparrow cut her off.

"Logan is not as strong as you are. You must be understanding and forgiving of his faults, he is your brother." Nicolle nodded.

"I wish I could make this better for you." The King gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Nicolle, you have grown into a beautiful and amazing young woman. You have a kind heart and fierce determination to do the right thing. And I know that you will a great leader and example for the people of Albion." Nicolle's face flushed at the praise.

"I will never be as good of a leader as you are," She told her father. He smiled but shook his head.

"You will be better. Logan may be inheriting the throne but Albion will still need their Princess to guide their way. And Logan will need your help." Nicolle looked surprise by his statement.

"My help?" The King began to pace around the small room, absently stepping around the literature that scattered the floor. He was silent for a few moments, choosing his words carefully.

"I am...concerned for your brother," He hesitated. "Yes, he is still grieving and it is affecting his behavior. But I fear that he is changing...and not for the better. I fear he is becoming more and more apathetic every day and I don't know how to fix it."

"It's not your problem to fix, Father. Logan is an adult. He is going to make mistakes but he is a good man at heart and I know he will be a very capable king."

"There is more to being a ruler than just being capable," Her father took her hands. "This is what I ask of you. Support him and help him remain strong in the face of adversity. And remind him that benevolence and mercy are more kingly qualities than oppression and greed."

"Logan would never go that far," Nicolle said adamantly. Logan could be a prick sometimes but she loved him and had faith in his leadership.

"I hope not, my dear. I just want to make sure. Can you do this for me, please?" Nicolle hugged her father tightly.

"Of course I can."

Later that afternoon Nicolle paid a visit to her old childhood friend, Deborah who had moved to Brightwall with her family about five years prior. The two sat at Debbie's home sipping tea at the small dining table. Nicolle was laughing at the hysterics between her collie and Debbie's grey and white kitten. Remmie was lying on the ground with his head between his paws and the kitten was sitting on his back whacking at Remmie's wagging tail. Taking a sip of her tea Debbie smiled mischievously.

"So...tell me about Elliot." Nicolle blushed deep red and laughed nervously.

"He's nice."

"Nice!" Debbie shrieked playfully. "Every letter you have written the past two years has been completely about him. But all you have to say is that 'he's nice'?"

"If you actually read my letters then you should know what he's like, Debbie." Debbie rolled her eyes and groaned.

"But I want to hear it from you," She pleaded pathetically. Nicolle smiled again, enjoying the easy companionship she had been missing since her friend moved. "Has he kissed you yet?"

"Debbie!"

"What?" Debbie put her hands up in mock innocence. "Come on! I _need_ the details." Nicolle lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "What? Did I say something wrong?" A brief pause. "No kiss?" The princess shook her head. Debbie put a comforting hand on top of hers. "Maybe he's waiting for the perfect moment. He seems like the chivalrous type."

"I don't think so," Nicolle said sadly. "I don't think he feels the same way that I feel about him."

"What would make you say that? Castle gossip says he absolutely adores you." Nicolle looked shocked.

"How are you getting castle gossip? You live on the other side of the map!"

"Oh please, Nicolle. This is Brightwall, we need our gossip. Without it we wouldn't have much else to do!"

"So the only thing you can entertain yourselves with is gossiping about me?" Nicolle asked indignantly. Debbie laughed lightly, picking up the empty glasses and putting them in the sink.

"We are not gossiping about you, silly girl. We are gossiping about Elliot...in relation to you." NIcolle stuck out her tongue in retort.

"Oh please gracious Princess, let us have some tiny measure of fun in our poor and pathetic excuse of an existence," Debbie pressed her hands together in a playful begging stance. Nicolle swatted her arm away lightly.

"Cut the bloody dramatics, Debbie. Gossip all you want, none of its true anyways."

"Hey now, gossip may be exaggerated but it is always based on a measure of truth."

"No it's not. I could start a rumor right now that you have a tail growing out of your ass but that wouldn't make it true."

"As far as you know," Debbie replied with a wink. "Gossip also claims Elliot has become quite the capable soldier. A lieutenant at nineteen is very impressive and it shows great determination and discipline." Nicolle nodded in agreement.

"He is amazingly skilled and he has a natural talent for leadership. He takes after his father." Nicolle picked up the kitten and walked out to the backyard. She sat down on the bench and gently set the kitten on her lap enjoying the soothing sound of its purring. Debbie followed her outside, Remmie close at her heels.

"You must be very proud of him," She said. Nicolle shrugged absently petting the fuzz ball in her hands.

"I am."

"I think he is a good man."

"He is."

"So when are you going to make your move?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?" Debbie asked incredulously. Nicolle shook her head in frustration.

"Because he hasn't!" She began to pace. "We have known each other for almost three years. Most people would assume that if he cared about me as more than a friend than he would have said something or done something. Anything, to let me know."

"Maybe he isn't sure how you would react. Have you told him how you feel about him?"

"No. I don't want to put him in an awkward position. If he doesn't care for me than my telling him would ruin the friendship we have."

"Sometimes men just need a little nudge in the right direction."

"Maybe, but not Elliot. He always knows what he wants and he goes after it with a fierce determination. I will just have to accept that I am not what he wants." Debbie wrapped her arm around her friend's waist. Nicolle smiled sadly. Besides, I would rather have him as just friend then not have him at all."

* * *

Elliot slowed his horse to a trot as he entered the gates of Brightwall. He glanced about at the people bustling around the market as they prepared for the end of the business day. He hitched his horse at the local stable and headed towards the academy, hoping to find his princess there. Several soldiers saluted him as he passed by recognizing him by the dark blue uniform he still wore. He felt pride at the salutes knowing that his quick rise in the ranks was due to his incredible abilities as not only a soldier but a swordsman as well. Through natural talent and years of extreme discipline his father had turned him into one of the best warriors in Albion. King Sparrow had even praised him for it and it had honored Elliot to be commended by such a great Hero.

A sharp clucking noise disrupted his thoughts and Elliot looked down to see three furiously animated chickens flapping their wings as they scurried past him. He turned his view upwards to see what the fowls were running from. He was greeted by the sight of what appeared to be a giant chicken speeding towards him set on a collision course with the lieutenant. He held out his arms and caught the large chicken in his grasp before it could fall to the ground. A pair of familiar, bright green eyes peered up at him from under the hood and a beautiful smile greeted him warmly.

"Nicolle?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"Elliot? I didn't know you were coming to Brightwall," Nicolle replied in surprise, raising her chicken hood to kiss him on the cheek. Elliot let out a soft chuckle as he appraised her unconventional outfit.

"I thought I would surprise you since I had some time off. Are you modeling the new royal attire?" Nicolle swatted at his arm lightly and stuck out her tongue in retort.

"Very cute." She walked past him looking around for the runaway birds. "If you must know I am doing my royal duty in making Brightwall a better place by offering my aid to those who need it."

"And the village required you to dress as their favorite dinner while assisting them?" This earned him another swat.

"No. I am helping Bernard round up his escaped chickens."

"And the chicken suit helps you do this?" He asked her, his eyebrows rose in amused doubt.

"According to Bernard it's all psychological to the chickens. Dressed in normal clothes they would have recognized me as the trap. But dressed as a chicken they feel comfortable enough to follow me. Chickens are very smart you know."

"You are serious," Elliot stated chuckling. Nicolle shrugged.

"Believe it or not, the suit actually works." The sound of barking caught their attention. They followed the sound and found Remmie herding the hens away from the city gates.

"Good boy, Remmie," Nicolle praised her collie giving him a pat on the head. She glanced at Elliot with a smile. "Allow me to demonstrate my chicken prowess." She squatted down to the hens and gave a loud and animated cluck and wing flap. The chickens returned the movement in kind and Elliot doubled over in laughter at the hysterical scene before him. Nicolle pushed him over as she sauntered past him, only causing him to laugh harder at her attempt of dignity in the absurd costume. To his mild surprise the chickens followed closely behind her with Remmie at the rear to ward off any last attempts of escape.

Nicolle received warms thanks from both Bernard and Patty for not only returning the chickens but also from sparing them from the frying pan. Nicolle and Elliot stopped at the Smokehouse so she could change. Elliot sat with Jasper while Nicolle removed the suit upstairs. She handed it to Jasper who promised to keep it safe for a more "proper opportunity to wear it." Nicolle rolled her eyes at her butler and Elliot smiled fondly at her.

"You are such a bleeding heart."

"I like helping others. There are so many people in Albion who need it." Elliot grinned.

"I'm sure the chickens appreciated it."

"They better! I chased them around for almost an hour. They are lucky they didn't end up on my dinner plate tonight."

They bid Jasper a good night and went for a moonlight stroll. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder Elliot led her down the path away from the houses; the snow was falling lightly now creating a beautiful scene for the couple as they continued towards the gate. Nicolle leaned into his shoulder and she smiled contentedly as his arm tightened around her. She looked up into his face and he smiled down at her placing a kiss on her forehead. They finally reached their destination at the arch bridge connecting Brightwall to the rest of Albion. Nicolle hugged her thick coat closer to herself and breathed deeply letting out a puff of air into the peaceful night. Elliot stood beside her amusing himself by attempting to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Nicolle admired the view of the strong, handsome and capable soldier who stood before her behaving like a child at play. She tilted her head as she watched his muscles flex under his sleeves as he gripped the bridge while leaning over it looking at the majestic mountains in the distance.

"The uniform fits you well," She noted, blushing slightly. He smiled at her and winked.

"I wore it especially for you." She settled herself into his warm embrace and murmured against his chest, "I've missed this."

"I have too," He replied, knowing what she meant. He was silent for a moment. "I am sorry I have not had much time for you lately."

"It's ok, Elliot. Being a soldier means a lot to you and to your family. I understand." He did not reply. Nicolle pulled back and gazed up at him. He was deep in thought as if trying to choose his next words carefully.

"Becoming a soldier was not just for my family," He said. Nicolle's face turned into one of confusion.

"I don't understand." He hesitated before continuing. Taking a deep breath he took her hands in his and Nicolle noticed they were trembling slightly.

"I am not skilled at much. I would not do well in a trade. But I am a very good soldier. It is a career I can excel in and use it to prove myself a man worthy of you." Nicolle was surprised but he continued before she could interject. "I do not have a title or a lot of money. I am not refined and cultured like the nobles and I have little to offer you besides my heart." Elliot paused. He pressed their joined hands into his chest tightly, gazing into her eyes with affection. "I care for you with all of my heart and I have since the first time I laid eyes on you. But you deserve so much better than me. My only hope was to join the Guard and prove myself as the best. I hoped to earn my place in your heart, to prove I was worthy of your affection." He did not remove his eyes from hers, willing to face whatever reaction she gave him. He felt his heart melt as he watched her overcome her shock and replaced it with happiness. She placed a hand in his cheek and smiled. _He really does care for me!_

"Oh Elliot. I do not care what your status is or how much money you have or even what job you take. You do not have to prove anything to me; you have already won my heart." A grin spread across his face as he pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed that way for a long moment. Elliot pulled away too quickly for her taste and a pout began to form on Nicolle's lips but it did not have a chance to appear. Elliot leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Nicolle felt her heart melt with affection and surprise. Warmth filled her body and she felt lightheaded from his touch. His lips were soft and insistent on hers and she eagerly responded. She pulled away first, breathless and content. He put his forehead against hers, his eyes filled with adoration. The quietness of the wind filled the night sky and there they stood, holding each other close, as the snow fell softly around them.

**This chapter .butt. I still don't know if I like it or not. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its taken so long to update but there is plenty of fluff so I hope you like it. As always please read and review.**

Chapter 3: The Storm

The day was too perfect. The sun glowed brightly in the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful spring day and Nicolle hated it. There was joy present all around her but only sorrow in her heart. She drowned out the words of the priest, her sole focus on the marble casket of the Hero King. Her vision grew bleary as more tears began their slow descent down her cheeks. Her hand was squeezed tightly and she flashed Elliot a sad, grateful smile. Nicolle leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. One of the noble ladies gave her a disapproving glance but quickly looked away once she noticed Elliot's angry glare. Walter had given a touching speech about the kindness and love the King had for his people. He was a great man, Walter had said and everyone had agreed. The service was coming to an end. The Royal Guard moved to surround the coffin, with Walter at the forefront. They gave the King the twenty one gun salute before leading the way into royal tomb beneath the garden where her father will rest peacefully beside his wife for all of eternity. Nicolle stood between both of her parents' coffins, placing a rose on each one. A sense of overwhelming despair took hold of her. She felt strong, loving arms wrap around her and let Elliot lead her out of the tranquil tomb.

Elliot stayed with her throughout the day. Holding her closely and whispering words of comfort into her dark curls. She gripped him fiercely, almost as if she let go she would lose him too. His father, Major Hoult, had announced his retirement shortly after the King's death and Nicolle had been worried that Elliot would leave with his family when they moved back to Brightwall. He had assured her that his request to remain stationed at the castle had been granted.

"I will never leave you," He had promised as he cuddled her closer against him while grief overtook her.

Logan had sent word that he would be returning within a week and the castle was alive again with the hustle and bustle of preparing for the coronation of the new king. Nicolle was eager for her brother's return, wanting nothing more than to find some solace in her only remaining family. They were orphans now and she hoped they could find strength together to get past the loss of both their parents in such a short time. She remembered her promise to her father to help Logan and she intended to keep it.

The salty sea wind tugged at her golden gown, blowing it freely in the draft. Nicolle stood next to Walter; her eyes were not on the approaching ships but on the somber storm clouds gathering in the distance. The dangerous waves were crashing down on the shore. Nicolle whistled for Remmie who had been chasing birds down the coast. The Guards lining the dock stood at attention, patiently awaiting the arrival of their new king. Their uniforms were sharp and crisp, medals glistening in the fading sunlight. Ahead of them with the other officers, stood Elliot, tall and proud. His uniform attached itself to him like a second skin. On his broad chest were decoratively placed medals of his own. Commendations for his bravery and leadership. His face was blank while he stood in a perfect military stance. But when he caught her gaze his eyes held nothing but pure adoration. He winked quickly before returning his gaze back out to sea.

Logan's ship finally docked easily lowering the plank to allow its passengers departure. Logan walked down steadily, surveying the large gathering of people awaiting him. Walter stepped forward bowing deeply.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty." Logan dipped his head and offered his thanks before walking over to his sister. He took her hands gently in his.

"How are you, Dear sister?" Nicolle smiled sadly.

"I am well, Logan. I trust your expedition went safely." She checked him over for any injuries. He had a scar just above his lips but he looked unharmed otherwise. When she looked into his eyes however, she grew pale. His normal brown eyes that had once held such passion and excitement were now empty. More than empty. As if the life that had once possessed them had been stolen. Catching her stare a haunted expression crossed his features so quickly that Nicolle almost did not catch it. He averted his eyes and dropped her hands quickly.

"It was fine," He replied harshly. Logan walked over to the priest, leaving his sister behind. Nicolle could hear the priest chatter on about the upcoming coronation and final preparations to be made but she did not care. Walter squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before he followed the king as the group made their way to the castle. Nicolle studied the sea, confusion and hurt tugging at her heart. What had happened in Aurora that would cause him to look so lost? Whatever it was she seriously doubted he would ever tell her. The sky grew blacker as dusk began to fall. Thundering clouds moved to block the view of the sun. The storm was coming.

* * *

_The stickiness surprised her. She would have never thought of blackness as sticky. It had latched onto her legs and was making its way up her body. No matter how hard she pulled or how hard she struggled it just clung to her tighter. The blackness was infecting everything around her, climbing the walls, blocking the light. A short distance away she saw Elliot also struggling to get free. The blackness quickly covered him and devoured him whole. Nicolle let out a strangled scream of fury before the darkness took her too._

"Wake up, Darling. I'm here," A deep, warm voice brought Nicolle backed to consciousness. Strong hands stroked her hair soothingly while soft lips kissed away the tears that she didn't know were flowing. Outside the storm was approaching its climax as rain beat down on her bedroom windows. Nicolle snuggled closer to Elliot, seeking his soothing presence. The nightmare slowly began to fade from her mind.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in her ear and Nicolle lay back down. Her grip on him tightened, thankful that he was there. For the past few months Elliot had been sneaking into her room after his shift had ended which usually happened around midnight. He would wake up before dawn to return to his quarters so they would not get caught. Nicolle had been concerned that the constant sneaking and lack of sleep would leave him exhausted but Elliot had assured her that the rest, no matter how short, was always better in her arms.

"I am now," She answered with a yawn.

"What was the dream about?" He asked, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I can't remember," She lied, not seeing the need to worry him. Elliot would not be swayed however.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Nicolle nodded and smiled. She rolled on her side so they were lying face to face. "I know," She replied, stroking his cheek fondly. "But it was really nothing more than a bad dream. It does not matter." He began to speak but Nicolle kissed him softly and effectively silenced him. What started out as a gentle peck quickly turned more passionate. His tongue dipped between her lips pushing them open to delve inside her mouth. Their tongues clashed in an amorous battle, Elliot rolled on top of her pinning her beneath him. His hands roamed down her sides while she tangled her fingers in his hair. He broke contact with her lips to sear them to her pale throat. Nicolle moaned hotly. Elliot broke away suddenly and rolled back over to his side of the bed panting heavily. Nicolle moaned again at the lack of contact.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"You know we can't, Darling." Nicolle rolled her eyes and pouted. Elliot chuckled and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You are a true lady and you deserved to be treated as such. So stop teasing me you minx before I lose myself to your temptations." Nicolle laughed happily, though she was still a little disappointed. She hugged him close, loving the very feel of him being so near.

"I will try to keep my seductions to a minimum, Noble Sir." In response he tickled her mercilessly till she was crying with laughter. He finally relented and released her. Smiling down at her he tilted her chin up, locking eyes.

"I love you, Nicolle," He whispered softly. Nicolle felt her heart burn hotly, she smiled brightly.

"I love you too." The words of love finally spoken after three years were sealed with a kiss cementing the passion between them. The rain had ceased outside. The moon peeked out from the retreating clouds and the stars shone majestically in the beautiful night.

**I know it's a little short but the next one will be longer I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. Ive been swamped with papers, yay for 4 English classes at once! I tried to stick with most of the dialogue from the game but I did change some of the events. Hope you like. **

**Chapter 4: My Choice**

Sweat was dripping into her eyes and it stung. She blinked rapidly, shaking her head to push her bangs out of her eyes. Walter charged at her again and she rolled to the side, swiping at his thigh but he had just moved out of reach. She drew her sword back up blocking Walter's blade.

"Come on! Is that the best you've got?" Walter taunted without malice. Nicolle's muscles ached after having been sparring for the past hour. Fatigue clouded her vision. Her body begged her to surrender but stubbornness kept her fighting on. With a loud, frustrating cry Nicolle gave a sweeping flourish and destroyed Walter's sword with a surge of surprising power. Walter was flung back into the wall. The pieces of his blade fell scattered to the floor.

"Balls!" He shouted, leaping to his feet. "You actually went and broke it!" The sound of clapping surprised them both. Elliot stood in the doorway applauding the stunning display.

"What do you think, Captain?" Walter asked him as he approached the duelers.

"I am very impressed, My Lady. Your skill with the sword is extraordinary," Elliot complimented the princess, kissing her hand gently. Nicolle flushed faintly, inclining her head towards him.

"It is thanks to you and Walter that I have progressed so far."

"Nah," Walter replied. "You were born with that talent." A servant appeared in the doorway.

"The King requests your presence Sir Walter," She said meekly. Walter nodded and with an affectionate pat on the princess's shoulder he followed the servant out of the armory. Once they were alone, Nicolle flew into her beloved's arms.

"I have missed you this past week," He murmured into her soft hair.

"I did not think it would take so long to deal with the raids on Reaver Industries." Elliot released his hold on her, his eyes were cloudy and he hesitated.

"There were some unforeseen complications."

"Was it not the mercenaries that Reaver had thought?" Elliot shook his head.

"It was a small group of employees." Nicolle stood back in shock. "They had been stealing goods to barter with the mercenaries for food and other necessities." Nicolle did not reply, too stunned for words. Elliot looked grave as he continued.

"There is more. A factory worker was executed this morning. His crime was protesting the hard labor forced upon the children of Bowerstone." Nicolle stared out the window in silence for a moment, deep in thought.

"What can I do to fix this?" The princess asked, eager to ease the suffering of her people. Elliot shrugged, unsure.

"It has only been a year since your brother became king and things are worse than they've been in decades. Maybe you can talk to him, find out what is causing him to become such a tyrannical monster."

"Elliot, don't talk like that. To speak of the king in such a way is treason. You will face the hangman's noose if someone overhears you."

"I'm almost at the point that I don't care," Elliot whispered angrily. "The people are suffering and their king has all but abandoned them. This cannot continue." A loud commotion and startled shouts could be heard coming from the courtyard and the couple left the armory to discover what was disturbing the castle. Palace guards surrounded the doors in an attempt to block the sudden, large gathering of people trying to push their way in.

"Corporal," Elliot addressed a young soldier, nervously fiddling with his pistol. "What's the situation?"

"I'm not quite sure, Captain Hoult," The soldier replied with a hasty salute. "There are hundreds of people gathered outside in protest. The king is deciding what to do about them. I think he is going to execute them." He whispered anxiously. Elliot turned to the stunned princess and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Nicolle, you _must_ talk to your brother. You _must_ get him to see reason before this escalates into a slaughter." Nicolle could only nod mutely. Elliot took her hand firmly and after giving it a tight squeeze led her to the throne room. Bursting through the doors they came upon Walter on his knees held down by faceless guards while Logan stood towering above him, a hand on his hilt ready to use it.

"Logan, No!" Nicolle lunged herself between her brother and her mentor.

"What are you doing here?" The king snarled.

"I'm here to stop you. You can't kill all those people." Nicolle said, pleading him to listen.

"How dare you turn against me?!" he shouted. "Perhaps you believe you should be making the decisions?" Nicolle shook her head.

"No, Logan. I just wanted to help these people."

"You wish to defend the traitors, then so be it." He turned to address his guards. "Bring me the ringleaders." The guards disappeared and moments later returned with laborers, anxious and pale. Logan sat on his throne, studying his sister.

"I have traitors within our mists and they must be punished."

"Punish me then, Logan." Nicolle stood tall; ready to accept whatever punishment her brother would choose for her if it spared the lives of the others.

"You are no longer a child, Nicolle and it is time I stopped treating you like one." He motioned his hands and the guards took hold of Elliot who struggled in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Nicolle demanded. Logan laughed coldly.

"You wish to save the traitors you will have your chance." He gestured to the frightened ringleaders. "You must choose who will be punished. The leaders of the violent mob?" He then gestured towards Elliot and her heart dropped. "Or your precious Captain? The punishment will be death." Nicolle stepped back in horror at her brother's words.

"No your Majesty. Logan. Please don't do this," Walter begged from behind the king. Logan did not acknowledge him; his gaze did not leave his sister.

"You are the princess, you must decide."

"No, I won't decide. You cannot make me choose."

"If you can't choose then I will. They will all be executed." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "What are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?" Nicolle backed away from the king, unable to speak. Elliot took her face in his hands, wiping away the stream of tears he found there.

"You can't let them all die. You must choose me." Her eyes widened in shock. She shook her head vigorously.

"No, Elliot. I can't," she whispered, more furious tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Choose me," he repeated more urgently. "You must choose me." Her heart ached, the tears no longer softly streaming but had become an unstoppable flood. She looked at the terrified workers, huddled together for comfort. The unspoken words were upon their faces, pleading for their lives. She looked back at Elliot, her beloved. He was her comfort, her partner, the only man she would ever love. How could she choose? How could Logan make her decide such a horrendous thing? Nicolle turned to face her brother and could have killed him for the smirk on his scared face.

"Please, Logan."

"Choose," he said his voice devoid of all emotion. Nicolle hung her head and nodded to the ringleaders. Her heart shattered into painful pieces as she heard the shocked cries and pleads of the ringleaders.

"Execute them," Logan ordered simply. The guards lined up and fired. The bullets pierced their targets as blood spurted against the walls. The bodies slumped to the ground and Nicolle cried out in anguish. Elliot struggled against his captors to no avail.

"Remove the _captain _from my presence." Elliot was dragged away, shouting for Nicolle. She tried to get to him but the remaining guards held her back. Turning to Logan she screamed,

"I will never forgive you for this!"

"Good. Then you will never forget it. Escort the princess to her chambers." Logan sat on his throne, smiling while his sister was pulled away, shouting obscenities at the king, swearing revenge.

* * *

The hole she had made in the wall was nothing compared to the giant one in her heart. She felt numb and hollow; a cold fury was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. Nicolle paced the floor in a rapid motion, pushing away all of Jasper's attempts to console her. Guards had been posted at her door to keep her from leaving until Logan had decided otherwise. She had received no word from Elliot since the throne room and she was beginning to fear for his safety. Jasper had assured her that the captain could protect himself but Nicolle would not comforted until she saw him again. Voices were heard outside her room and Nicolle, fearful of her brother's new found wrath, clung to the dagger Elliot had given her for her birthday. The door opened and Walter stepped in breathless.

"We have to leave. Now." Walter picked up a small travel bag and handed it to Nicolle. "Pack only what you absolutely need."

"What? No, I am not leaving." Nicolle tossed the bag on the ground and sat down on the bench under her window. "I must stop my brother."

"I know, but we cannot do it by ourselves. The people of Albion deserve no less than a full revolution. And to do that we need an army." Jasper was packing quickly, shoving clothes and weapons into the bag.

"We should leave immediately," The withered butler urged his charge. "I will not see your

Father's kingdom die because of your brother."

"What about Elliot?" Remmie sat at her feet, whining softly. "I'm not leaving without him." Walter took her arm and led her out the door. The guards were gone, the garden outside was empty of people. "Elliot is a soldier, he can take care of himself," Walter urged her down the steps and through the garden.

"No!" Nicolle jerked her arm out of his grasp. "We must find him." Walter took hold of both of her shoulders tightly, his face grave.

"Logan is with his council now trying to decide if he should have you executed." Nicolle felt her face drain of all feeling and for a brief moment she wished she was already dead. "That man in there is no longer the brother you know and if you stay here in search of Elliot I swear to you, Logan will kill you. I will try to contact Elliot as soon as possible but I must get you to safety first."

Nicolle hung her head, blinking away the tears. Walter hugged her gently. "I know this is hard on you but this revolution is important and we cannot do it without you." The young woman nodded mutely, allowing Walter to lead her through the garden. Remmie stayed close by her side.

"Where are we going?" Jasper glanced around anxiously, checking for hidden followers. Walter opened the stone gate leading into the royal tomb.

"There is an old passage through here that King Sparrow had created for emergencies." Walking into the tomb, Nicolle took one of the torches Walter had lit and examined dark catacombs ahead of them. They had not walked but a couple of minutes before Walter stopped suddenly. Nicolle glanced around in dismay when she realized they were at a dead end.

"Where do we go now?" Jasper asked but Walter did not respond, too focused on studying the wall before them. Above the wall was a statue carved into the form of a woman with her hands folded to her heart. Walter continued his study mumbling to himself. Upon finding his target he let out a shout of joy and pushed in one of the stone blocks. The stone hands of the lady slowly lowered, beside her Remmie growled loudly. Furious shouts could be heard from soldiers quickly approaching the small group. The hands finally stopped and Walter gently picked up the object they were protecting. Nicolle instantly recognized the blue and yellow sphere as a Guild Shield. He thrust the shield into Nicolle's startled hands.

"You must hurry," he whispered pushing her back onto a small platform. The princess could not say a word of objection before the sphere began to glow. The platform lit up in a bright light beneath her. A sudden heat spread through her veins and the sphere began to shake. Startled, Nicolle tried to drop the shield but it had formed to her hands as if an extension of her own limb. The sphere erupted violently in her hands surrounding her in a brilliant, blinding light. The light faded as quickly as it came and Nicolle opened her eyes to Walter and Jasper's concerned faces.

"What the hell did you do?" Nicolle shouted at Walter.

"The only way out of here is by the spell of a Hero." He pointed to her hands which were glowing a dark red. The shouts grew louder and Walter gazed at her in earnest, silently pleading her to act.

"You can't possibly expect me to-"

"We have no choice," he urged. "Please." Nicolle frowned but stepped back onto the platform, closing her eyes in concentration trying to remember how her father used to summon spells. The heat returned to her veins and Nicolle channeled it through her hands in blazing fire. The floor in front of Jasper split open revealing a secret staircase leading to a cavern underneath the castle.

"Balls!" Walter exclaimed. "You're a bloody Hero!" Jasper stood next to him glowing with pride.

"I always knew," he gripped her arms, smiling brightly.

"We can celebrate later, after we escape. Hurry." Walter took a torch and led the way forward. Nicolle glanced back at the tomb behind her, the past quickly disappearing as the floor closed back up. The new Hero looked forward towards the revolution, towards the future.

**Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated. The next chapter is almost finished and I hope to have it posted soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy week at school with finals. This one and the next few will be fill in chapters for the story but I promise that Elliot will be back soon! Please R&R :)**

Chapter 5: A Note About Mercenaries

There was something thrilling about dressing as a mercenary. There was something freeing in the ability to become someone else. Walter had gotten her the "uniform" from a drunken mercenary named Jimmy who had effectively passed out on the floor of the pub in Brightwall. Sabine had given several tasks to Nicolle before he would swear his allegiance to her. The one she was working on now was his order to eradicate the mercenaries who had been assaulting the dwellers.

This was the first mission Nicolle would undertake on her own, aside from Remmie who never left her side. Walter could not go for fear of the mercenaries recognizing him. Instead he and Samuel worked on the last task from Sabine which was to convince the people of Brightwall to give assistance to their dweller neighbors. Tilting her pirate hat, Nicole had said goodbye to Walter and Samuel and after readjusting her new mustache, she and Remmie traveled to the mercenary camp.

Getting into the camp had been surprisingly easy. Either the gate guard was incredibly stupid or he needed glasses. Nicolle did not get far however before someone had recognized that her blue eyes were not the same as Jimmy's periwinkle ones. The battle began. Mercenaries rushed at her and Nicolle drew her Hero sword to defend herself. One man rushed her, swinging wildly. She dodged him and spun, cleaving his head off in a quick swipe. Nicolle felt nausea flood her senses as she watched her first kill fall to the ground, the head rolling a few feet away. Bullets flew around her and adrenaline pushed her back to reality. The mercenaries had switched to pistols and rifles knowing they could not beat in her close combat. Nicolle dived behind a thick tree, and returned fire with the pistol her Father had gave her. The mercenaries were too entrenched for her to pick them off with gunfire. Summoning her powers, she raised her hands and sent deadly fireballs towards the mercenaries killing most and Remmie tackled the few left.

Nicolle slashed and fired her way through the camp and she soon found herself closed off in an arena, the doors locked behind her. Cursing herself for her stupidity, Nicolle scanned the blood soaked battlefield for an exit. The crowd of mercenaries lining the walls began to cheer as a man walked forward and jumped from the ledge landing a few feet away from her. To say the man was tall was a vast understatement. The grizzly man towered high above her reaching the impossible height of over seven feet. The smoke from his lit cigar swirled around him as he raised his fists in a fighting stance. He swung suddenly, lunging a giant fist at her face. Nicolle jumped out of the way and the fist swung mere centimeters from her face. She drew her glowing sword and prepared for another attack but the giant man drew no weapon. He stood there fists high puffing out smoke into her face. Nicolle lunged towards him, swiping at his waist but the goliath man kicked out at her chest sending her flying into a wall.

Nicolle opened her eyes, dazed and carefully stood up. She looked to her right and saw the giant lumbering towards her. He pulled out a grenade and tossed it at her. The princess dived to the right; exploding dirt flew into her face. Before she could push an offensive he threw another grenade at her. Nicolle continued to dodge and dive while he hurled endless amounts of grenades at her. Frustration flooded through her, and her eyes became ablaze in fury.

_I won't win if I have to keep running from him. _

Nicolle spotted her chance when she noticed him slightly limping after he rolled away from the last blast she had thrown at him. Instead of rolling away she rolled towards him as the next grenade came at her. Surprised by the sudden move, the mercenary backed away giving Nicolle the opportunity to attack. She reached for her prized dagger and flashed a small flame at his face. He threw up his arm to block the flames and did not notice the princess come at him. Nicolle ducked under his sudden swing and slashed at his injured leg. The giant howled in pain and dropped to his knees, clutching his bleeding thigh.

He bowed his head in surrender. "Stop! You've won. The battle is yours."

Nicolle took a steadying breath, clutching the dagger tightly just in case. The giant still did not move.

"Kill me or let me live," He grunted. "The choice is yours and my men will honor it. We may be nothing but mercenaries but we have a code and we live by it like any other soldiers."

"If I let you live, you will leave the dwellers alone?"

The leader nodded. "We will leave the mercenaries be no matter what your choice is. That is a warrior's promise."

Nicolle was struck by the morality of this fearsome criminal. He may only be a mercenary but he was surprisingly willing to cooperate. Nicolle studied the man bowed before her. _We need more people like him on our side._ Smiling she clapped him on the face and when he looked up at her in expectation she held out her hand. He picked up his cigar and stood up with her help. "Thank you, I owe you."

"You can pay me back by joining in the fight against Logan's tyranny. We need more people to fight by a code like yours." Nicolle offered her hand in agreement and the mercenary shook it excitedly.

"I am Captain Saker and you have my word. We will help you in your coming battle with the king."

One week later supplies had been delivered to the dweller camp and Sabine agreed to an alliance. The revolution had finally begun and Nicolle was excited. She leaned over the bridge outside Brightwall, watching birds fly over the river beneath them. She was waiting for Walter to join her with news of their next destination. The sun rose in the distance, painting the sky in an array of pink and orange. Nicolle felt a pang of sadness hit her as she remembered that she was in the spot of her and Elliot's first kiss. She missed him painfully.

"Stop looking so blue," Walter walked over to her, a map in his hands. "We are off to a fantastic start."

Nicolle gave him a small smile that did not reach her eyes. "It's been almost two months without a word from him, Walter."

The older man patted her affectionately on the shoulder; he knew who she was referring to. "I'm sure Elliot is fine. The sooner we deal with Logan the sooner you can see your beau." Nicolle flushed faintly but smiled anyways. "Now let's get going, we've got a long walk ahead of us." Walter led the way up the mountain trail. Nicolle took one more longing glance at the bridge, wishing desperately for the revolution to be finished as quickly as it started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Here is another chapter to tide you over, hopefully the next one won't take as long. As always thanks for the reviews they keep me going with this fic.**

Chapter 6: The Next Step

"_You must choose me, Nicolle. You must choose me." Nicolle recognized her beloved's voice but his face was quickly fading away. Logan stood almost nine feet tall, his eyes were empty and lifeless. _

"_Choose!" He sneered, shaking her violently. Nicolle pointed to the ringleaders, as she had the first time. With a shake of his head Logan pushed her to the ground. _

"_Wrong choice," he whispered and shot Elliot through the heart. _

Nicolle shot up screaming, the rough covers puddled at her waist. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Looking around she noticed the familiar surroundings of Page's underground hideout that had been her home for the past few months. She sighed in guilty relief, it had just been another nightmare. It had been half a year since she chose to spare his life but no one had seen him since. Now that she was a wanted fugitive getting information from the castle was extremely difficult.

The little bit she was able to obtain were mainly scare rumors. Many believed that Elliot deserted the army and escaped to a neighboring country. There were some, however, who think Logan had Elliot executed for defying him publically. It was just a rumor but it frightened the princess all the same. None of her contacts had been able to locate the former Captain. Nicolle felt more tears threaten to fall but she pushed them back down. She was a leader now and she had to be strong for her army.

Nicolle slipped out of bed quietly and slipped through the passage to the city. The sky was darkened by the clouds and the slowly disappearing moon. The sun would rise in a few hours. The chilled night air whipped her shoulder length blond hair across her face. Walter had suggested that she disguise herself from others. Logan wanted her brought back for 'justice' and his soldiers were on the constant look out for her. So she had cut and dyed her hair shortly after they recruited Sabine and his dwellers. She even changed her name and went by Lydia to anyone who was not part of their rebellion. Hiding her powers was more challenging. Thankfully Nicolle was well trained with her other weapons so she was not dependent on her Hero powers. She made sure that she never used them around people that might alert Logan. Those who were unlucky enough to feel the Hero wrath did not live long enough to threaten her disguise. On every corner hung posters of her and Walter offering a reward for anyone who brought the fugitives to the King for their crimes against the crown.

Early on, Nicolle feared that her revolution would be discovered and the only remaining hope for Albion would be crushed under her brother's tyrannical boot. Now, she welcomed the confrontation. The more agitated her brother became the more monstrous he acted. He was squeezing his people so tightly that they were coming to Nicolle in droves. The rebellion now had hundreds of men and women eager to fight for their livelihood and freedom.

Nicolle had only one major concern. Aside from the soldiers she recruited from Mourningwood, the people who joined them were predominantly disgruntled, underpaid and overworked laborers. These were good people who were more than willing to fight but they had seen very little if any combat. These workers were to be pitted against some of the best troops in the world and Nicolle feared that if they did not find more soldiers to bolster their ranks then the revolution would turn into a pointless slaughter.

The young princess stepped lightly across the wooden planks that covered the docks. She felt a tingling sensation travel down her spine. Someone was watching her. She did not turn around immediately for fear of scaring off the pursuer. She causally glanced to the side as if observing the wild waves off in the distance. She could not see anyone behind her. _Maybe I am imaging it._ This was not the first time it had happened. For several months now she felt like there was someone trailing her and watching her but she never saw anything out of the ordinary. Either she was going crazy or whoever it was, he or she was good at their job. Nicolle shuddered but continued on. At the end of the docks stood Walter, Major Swift and Ben Finn talking quietly amongst them. Ben spotted her approaching.

"Here is the beautiful Lady of the Night, coming to grace us with her presence." The people of Bowerstone had nicknamed her Lady of the Night because at night was when she could help out the people the most. There were fewer troops out to spot her. Ben took her hand and kissed it lightly. Nicolle and Walter recruited the soldiers from Mourningwood right after they left Brightwall and shortly after Ben had unabashedly pursued her despite her polite refusals. She eventually opened up to him and told him of her love for Elliot. Her heart would always belong to him and Ben had understood. They now had a close friendship and Nicolle enjoyed his warm and overly flirtatious manner now that she knew he meant nothing by it. He had turned his attentions to Page and everyone was constantly amused by her rejections.

Nicolle smiled at the soldiers in front of her. All three are brave and noble men who would willingly sacrifice their lives for her. She felt humbled by their loyalty.

"What are you doing up so early? I thought you would be asleep for days after what happened at Reaver's party." Several of Page's spies attempted to infiltrate Reaver's mansion for information about his funding but they were captured instead. Nicolle and Page stormed the mansion and ended up in Reaver's own maze of arenas. Each new arena pitted them against mercenaries and monsters. It had been a trying and overwhelming experience but the two ladies came out on top and escaped with the captured spies.

"I have more stamina from my Hero powers. I don't need as much sleep." Walter raised an eyebrow but did not argue with her. There was truth in her statement but he knew this was not the reason for her sleeplessness. Both Nicolle and Page were exhausted when they returned from Reaver's mansion. He knew it was the nightmares that kept her up each night. "I actually have something to discuss with you," she continued turning to face the three men. "I fear that our army is not capable of fighting Logan's trained forces and win." Major Swift nodded.

"You are correct your majesty but we do not have the time or resources to train our troops as adequately as Logan's. Every day we do not attack we put ourselves in greater danger of discovery."

"If we can't train them than we need to recruit more soldiers," Nicolle countered. Ben whistled under his breath and Walter sighed deeply.

"Recruiting soldiers is dangerous." Walter scratched at his beard absently. "Even if we could find ones who have spoken out against Logan they could be spies and turn us in. That is too great a risk to take."

"But Walter, any of the people we recruit could be spies for Logan. We do not have enough people as it is to be paranoid with every person."

"You are too trusting My Lady." Ben interjected. "Logan's troops are bred to be unquestionably loyal to their King even if he has gone bloody mad. They will not be easily swayed."

"Then we find others who have battle experience. What about more mercenaries?" The three soldiers all groaned in frustration and Nicolle laughed at their exaggerated pain. "What other options do we have? I will not continue this revolution knowing we will lose the very people we are trying to save." The citizens of Albion depended on her now and she would not send them to their deaths.

"I will talk to Page and see if hers pies can locate any trained men, mercenaries or soldiers, that might be willing to join us." Walter placed a hand on her shoulder. "But this is the most we can do. if we actively start recruiting Logan's men we will be caught and executed for treason."

Nicolle hugged Walter gratefully. "Thank you."

* * *

Two weeks later the leaders all gathered around the map at Page's underground hideout. Nicolle stood at the front with Walter to her right and Page to her left. Shakker and Sabine stood on opposite sides of each other having not quite worked out the grievances between them. Boulder sat in the corner rubbing Remmie's belly. Ben and Major Swift were also there listening intently to Page's discovery.

"My contacts have looked into our soldier problem. Originally we had set out to find troops that have shown displeasure with Logan that we could possibly recruit. However, my spies have found something that could either help us significantly or cause us great harm." Page pointed at the map to the wooded area that bordered the coastline. The woods were relatively close to Brightwall. "It was believed that a large band of mercenaries had set up base here to raid caravans bringing supplies to the castle."

"But those caravans are guarded by Logan's cavalry," Nicolle interjected. "Even mercenaries would not risk bringing on the full brunt of Logan's army."

Shakker stepped forward. "I have seen these men you speak of. They were coming closer to our territory so I went to 'handle' them. I lost five of my best men before I could blink and I was told that if I stayed out of their way they would stay out of mine. These men are too well trained to be mercenaries."

Page nodded. "We believe they are defected soldiers. They have been successfully raiding caravans for months now."

"Why hasn't Logan tried to stop them?"

"He has," Page replied smugly. "But his troops have been defeated every time. He would have to send a large force to even hope to stop the raids."

Walter cleared his throat. "He won't do that. It would make him look weak if he cannot contain a 'mercenary problem' without his entire army."

"Why have we not heard of these soldiers before now?" Nicolle asked Shakker. He only shrugged.

"You didn't ask. And they weren't causing us any problems so I didn't' see a need to concern you."

"Next time just go ahead and tell us things like this." A sudden thought came to Nicolle. "What are the soldiers doing with the supplies they've raided?"

"Most of the supplies have been anonymously donated to small towns around the area."

"What about weapons and ammunition?"

"It appears they are keeping any weapons they take."

"You think they could be a threat?" The young freedom fighter shrugged.

"I don't know what to think, Your Majesty. These people are an unknown..but if they are truly trying to oppose Logan, as their actions suggest, then we may need their help." Nicolle nodded, deep in thought. If they approached these 'troops' and they were nothing more than daring mercenaries then Nicolle would be placing the entire rebellion in danger. But the chance to add more soldiers to their ranks was too much to pass up.

"What do you want to do, Your Majesty?" Walter asked, he had gotten into the habit of making sure Nicolle was the one seen as making the decisions. She had become a very capable leader but she had to learn to make the tough decisions as well as the easy ones.

"I want to see them for myself. Once I have deemed them safe enough to approach then we will send them a message to discuss a possible alliance. We will take no unnecessary chances here. If they prove to be a threat then we will have to stop them."

"Swift and I will go with you. It's best we don't take too many people with us, just a small team should be enough."

Nicolle smiled. "I have a good feeling about this, Walter. Things are finally starting to come together."

"I really hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rise to the Crown**

**Chapter 8: A Little Help**

_**Six hours after Logan sentenced the ringleaders to death in the throne room**_

_Elliot did not know where he was. It looked like the castle garden but all the color had faded away and was replaced by a dull grey mist. The garden was empty save for one lone woman sitting on the marble steps he had become acquainted with over the years he had sat waiting for Nicolle to come down from her room. Elliot cautiously approached the woman, wishing he had his sword with him. The stranger had a hood drawn over her face and the only thing he could see was her mouth which had contorted into a smile as he drew near. _

"_Peace, young Hoult," she greeted, beckoning him to come closer. _

"_You know who I am?" He asked in surprise and she nodded slightly._

"_I have a task for you, Captain." She stood up and walked over to the edge of the garden, expecting him to follow her. He slowly moved to join her and looked out to see the layout of Bowerstone but the sky had fogged over, masking everything beyond them. _

"_What do you need from me?"_

"_Logan must be stopped," she replied simply. He assumed there was more coming so he merely nodded in response. Her statement was one that had been whispered for months and reflected in most of the minds in all of Albion. After a moment she continued to speak._

"_You will escape the castle with those soldiers who remain loyal to you. Flee to the coast and continue to gather soldiers who are willing and capable of fighting a revolution."_

_Elliot stepped back in shock. _

"_What you are suggesting is treason! If we are caught the punishment is hanging."_

"_Changes are not made by those unwilling to do the right thing." _

_She was right but Elliot still hesitated. As much as he despised Logan, especially after what he forced Nicolle to do in the throne room, he would still be risking not only his life but the lives of his most trusted soldiers in a difficult attempt to rebel. Starting a war against Logan was not likely to succeed. But he also knew he could not stand by and allow Logan to continue massacring his people; and he would not let Nicolle be placed in any more situations like the one earlier. The woman continued to speak._

"_The Princess will be the one to lead this rebellion but she cannot do it alone. She will be the voice of her people and you the leader of her armies." _

"_I do not want her put in harm's way."_

"_There is nothing to change that now," the woman countered. "Logan has forced her to act and now she will have to fight to take her place as Queen." _

_Elliot did not like the sound of that. Nicolle should not have to fight her brother but the stranger was right. Logan had forced this choice on all of them and now it was time to stop him._

"_How am I supposed to fight Logan?"_

"_Build your armies and do everything in your power to subvert Logan's troops. But do not attack him directly until I say it is time."_

The garden faded away and Elliot awoke in a cold, darkened room. He immediately recognized the cell that he had been thrown into after Nicolle chose to spare his life. That painful decision that Logan forced on her was sure to haunt him until his dying breath. He could still see every expression of shock and horror on the ringleaders faces as they were lined up and brutally murdered by Logan's loyal guards. Elliot begged Nicolle to choose him, to give those that had protested against Logan another chance to see another day. But she could not see him killed and he did not blame her. If their positions had been reversed he would have chosen to save her life without a second's hesitation though it would have hurt to see the others executed. But none of it mattered. She was hauled away to endure house arrest and he had been thrown into a cell, awaiting his further punishment for betraying the crown. He would be lucky if they did not execute him anyways.

"Captain Hoult!"

Elliot walked over to the cell door to find whoever had called him. The face of his lieutenant appeared on the other side of his cell.

"Peters? What are you doing here?"

"I have to get you out of here, Sir." The young lieutenant fumbled with a large key ring until he found the one he was looking for. "The King has ordered your execution for the morning!"

Elliot was not surprised. The King had proven his state of madness already. He slipped out of the now open cell door and took hold of the borrowed sword the young man handed to him. Elliot followed Peters down the dark corridors of the prison beneath the castle. They dodged around Logan's guards as they quickly made their way to the exit.

"Those of us under your command know how far the King has fallen and we will not stand idly by while he executes our leader and drives our people into poverty."

Elliot suddenly stopped and grabbed the younger man's arm and pulled him to a halt.

"Do you realize what you are saying?" He hissed. "You are talking about betraying your King! Do not start this if you are not prepared for the consequences of your actions."

"The King has betrayed us and I will give my life to see that tyrant off the throne!" Peters declared.

Elliot nodded, satisfied in his lieutenant's answer.

"It is time to take action." Elliot stood back and checked the exit. Three guards were blocking it, completely disinterested in their job.

"Your men will follow you no matter what we face."

Elliot nodded again, appreciative to have such loyal men watching his back.

"Good, but we need to get out of here first."

Elliot crept forward, sword in hand, ready to strike. Peters slipped over to the over side of the wall and prepared to ambush. One of the guards spun around at the sound of Peters stepping on a loose piece of concrete. The guards drew their weapons and charged. Elliot easily parried their sloppy attacks and disposed of them quickly. Peters was struggling with the guard captain but eventually was able to defeat his attacker and the guard crumpled to the ground; blood pooling at his feet.

After dispatching more guards, the two finally made their escape from the castle and fled into the woods. Peters led him further in and they walked for a long while before coming upon dozens of soldiers standing around; their horses grazing off in the distance. Elliot looked around at his men as each one came over to greet him and offer their unending loyalty and support. He came to stand at the center of the group to thank them properly.

"Thank you all for standing beside me during these troubled times. You have put yourselves at great risk and you have earned my eternal gratitude." Elliot surveyed the group of soldiers, looking each one in the eye. "Today starts the beginning of the end. We will fight Logan together. We will build our army and stand against him. No longer will we watch as Logan oppresses our people, and destroys the country that we love! Today we rebel and soon we will have our freedom!"

The soldiers gave a loud shout of approval and moved to mount their horses. Elliot climbed into his saddle and adjusted himself comfortably. His trusted steed, Berry, snorted and shook his mane. Elliot steadied him as his second in command approached.

"Where to, Captain?" The balding man asked his superior.

"We will set up a base just outside the coastline nearest to Brightwall. If we stick to the surrounding hills we should go undetected for now. There we can begin preparing and recruiting."

The older man looked skeptical. "Do you think we can actually defeat Logan?"

Elliot smiled broadly. "I would give my life to ensure that we do."

**Wooohoo, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rise to the Crown**

**Chapter 9: The Ghosts**

**One year after Nicolle made her escape from the castle.**

"They call themselves The Ghosts**," **Walter whispered to the small group of travelers sneaking through the forests surrounding Mistpeak Mountains. The sun had just come up and was barely visible over the tree tops. Not even the birds were up at this early hour.

"Why are they called The Ghosts?" Nicolle's captain, George Donegal, asked Walter. She had recruited the retired officer early on in the rebellion's formation and had come to depend on his loyalty and honesty.

"Because no one can find them!" Walter chuckled quietly.

Nicolle shook her head in amusement and continued to creep along the forest floor, using the bushes for cover. Her small group had already spotted a band of mercenaries not too far back and they had managed to avoid detection. Nicolle allowed Walter to take the lead for the remaining distance. He signaled for them to stop on a hilltop, overlooking a well-traveled road, used by Logan's supply caravans. There was nobody to be seen. Nicolle glanced at her mentor.

"Are you sure this is the route the next caravan will take?"

"This is the route Page's scouts determined would be the next one."

"Logan has been changing his routes frequently in an attempt to confuse The Ghosts" Major Swift, the last member of the group, supplied helpfully.

"Even if the caravan doesn't come through here, it does not mean that The Ghosts won't show up expecting the caravan," Donegal pointed out. "They are who we want."

Walter shook his head vigorously.

"This is the place, I'm sure of it."

He settled next to Nicolle with Donegal and Swift taking up positions on the other side of her.

"Make sure you keep your disguise on at all times," Walter instructed. "I don't want Logan's troops or The Ghosts to know who you are."

Nicolle frowned.

"How are we supposed to get The Ghosts to trust us and ally with us if we are not honest with them?"

"We will be honest with them, once we know they are not out to kill us as well as Logan's troops."

Nicolle knew Walter was right but she still didn't like it. Dishonesty never made the best start for an alliance. Moments later they saw movement from across the road as a lone figure stepped out from the trees. Nicolle assumed it was a man from the stature of the figure but he was covered head to toe in a full length, black cloak. He stopped and stood in the middle of the road and made no movement for several minutes. Nicolle released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The group made no sound as they waited for whatever came next.

"Why is he just standing there?" Donegal asked to no one in particular. No one had an answer. The cloaked man suddenly stooped over as if he had a great pain in his back and remained that way. Before Nicolle had a chance to comment on the figure, the sound of dozens of horses galloping down the path caught her attention. The creaking of wagon wheels grinding against the dirt signaled the approach of Logan's supply caravan. The lead wagon rushed towards the stooped over man in the road, the wagon's driver and head soldier shouted for the hooded figure to move out of the way. The man stood his ground, unwavering in his stance and made no move to leave his position on the road. Tense moments passed to see who would cave first. Next to her Walter twitched as he gripped his pistol tightly. Sweat draped Nicolle's brow and her breath came out in short, painful breaths. The anticipation was agonizing.

The lead wagon halted suddenly as it approached the man and came to a stop mere feet from the stranger. The lead soldier hopped down from his spot on the wagon as the rest of the caravan slowed down to a stop. The soldier pulled out his holstered pistol and aimed it at the man. The sound of the weapon being cocked echoed throughout the forest.

"Move or I will fire!" The soldier shouted and Nicolle could tell it was no meager threat. This was just another demonstration of the apathy Logan had instilled in his troops. This soldier would easily kill the man, though Nicolle felt at least a sliver of hope that the soldier had stopped the wagon as opposed to just running the man over.

The cloaked figure straightened his back and slowly began to move, slowly inching forward, towards the soldier.

"Step back or I will shoot you!"

The cloaked man paused and raised his hands towards his hood but he did not step back.

"Get off the road now!" Came another command from the lead soldier. Nicolle watched as the other soldiers guarding the caravan gather together behind the leader, weapons in hand. They shifted anxiously on their feet.

"Get off the road, this is your last warning!"

Nicolle watched as the man finally stepped back but she barely caught sight of his rapid and almost imperceptible reach over his shoulder, beneath his cloak. With a quick flick of his wrist he shot a knife from his hand and hit the leader square in the chest; sending the soldier stumbling backwards to the ground. The other soldiers were momentarily stunned but recovered quickly and rushed at the man. Nicolle felt an urge to help the lone man and did not realize she had moved to do so until she felt Walter grab her shoulder and gently push her back down. She turned to glare at the older man but he simply pointed towards the opposite side of the road. Camouflaged and armed men stormed through the forests to join the cloaked man in battle. They quickly overwhelmed Logan's troops and the battle seemed to be over as quickly as it started.

Surprising shouts caught the attention of Nicolle and her group and they turned to find the origin of the sound. Soldiers from Logan's Royal Guard appeared from underneath the covered wagons and attacked The Ghosts. The rogue group quickly realized that they were outnumbered and outmatched tried to make a hasty treat but the Guard had them surrounded.

"We have to help them!" Nicolle cried out as she stood up and leapt down the hill. The others were quick on her heels and Walter caught up with her.

"Keep your disguise on," he reminded her before rushing off ahead; pistol cocked and ready. Nicolle adjusted her cloak to ensure her face was covered before unsheathing her sword and moved to strike at her first target. The Guardsman never saw her coming and fell with little effort. The Royal Guard was stunned by the sudden appearance of the new and well trained warriors. The Ghosts rallied and began to strike back with renewed vigor. Nicolle caught sight of the cloaked man as he sliced at a nearby trooper with a sword he had probably hidden under his coat. He prepared as two more soldiers rushed at him, swords drawn and angled to strike. Nicolle watched mesmerized as the man danced around his attackers, easily deflecting their swings and expertly pushing them back. He swiped one across the chest and the other in the leg defeating both of them swiftly and cleanly. The cloaked man turned to look in her direction but she could not see his face any more than he could see hers. She stared back under her hood and longed to see the man so brave to stand up to the charge of a speeding caravan. He tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement before dashing off to deal with the remaining troops. Nicolle followed him around the train of supply wagons and saw that the surviving number of Logan's soldiers had been gathered together and lined up next to each other on their knees. She was surprised to see so many survivors.

Walter came to stand slightly in front of her and Swift and Donegal stood beside him, effectively blocking her from the view of The Ghosts. An older man, in the same camouflaged uniform as the rogue soldiers, came forward and stood directly in front of Walter. They stared each other down for a moment before the older man turned around to address the prisoners.

"Soldiers of the King's army!" The older man spoke calmly and confidently. "You have been spared so that you may go back to your king with a message."

He walked down the line of defeated troops, pausing to look each one on the eye. It was a sign of authority and a practiced movement of a well-trained soldier.

"Tell your master of your failure to defeat us. Tell him that Albion will not bow to his tyranny any longer."

Several Ghost members urged the king's men to stand and lead them to an empty wagon. Once they were all boarded up the wagon took off down the road. The older man instructed two of his men to follow the wagon to ensure that they made it back to the castle instead of trying to turn around and attempt another ambush. Once the orders had been given the older man turned back to face Walter.

"You are a wanted man, Beck."

Walter stepped forward and clasped the man's hand, a wide grin on his face.

"Gordal, it's good to see you to alive and kicking you old timer!"

The two men patted each other on the shoulder in the manner of old friends. Nicolle barely recognized the man. She believed he had served under her father many years before the king's death.

"What brings you out to this neck of the woods, Beck?" Gordal asked through his thick mountain accent. "I hope it wasn't for the caravans." He pointed to the remaining empty wagons.

"Not at all. We are actually out here looking for you."

Gordal was surprised. He stepped closer to Walter and lowered his voice.

"You were looking for _me?" _

Walter shook his head.

"Not for you specifically." His tone grew conspiratorial. "We were looking for _The Ghosts._"

Gordal hid his shock at the name of the group that was not supposed to exist but Nicolle could tell he was not happy about it. She watched him study Walter, probably trying to determine if her mentor was bluffing or serious. Finally he settled for serious.

"What do you want of The Ghosts?"

"We are building up an army to rebel against Logan," Walter gestured to her and the others. "Our army is a little short when it comes to experience and I was hoping The Ghosts might be willing to join our cause."

"You want to join forces?" Gordal asked him and Walter nodded in confirmation.

"I've heard, and seen, what your men can do. We need that kind of training to bolster our ranks."

Gordal seemed credulous.

"Are the men that Swift brought with him not good enough?"

Nicolle was surprised that Gordal knew that much about their little rebellion; but she probably shouldn't have been. They were called The Ghosts after all. Next to her Major Swift let out a derisive snort.

"My men are very good," he stated, his tone took on a defensive edge. "The problem is that there are not enough of them."

Gordal considered that for a moment before speaking.

"Not my problem," he said simply and turned and walked away. Nicolle felt her heart sink, along with the chances of the rebellion. Walter looked back at her with a frown on his face but when he saw her head drop he took off after Gordal. She looked back up, hopeful that Walter could change his friend's mind when she noticed that the cloaked man was watching her, or she guessed he was as he had not yet removed his hood. A sudden thought crossed her mind that perhaps The Ghosts were protecting a Hero too. The idea was both welcomed and frightening. Another Hero would give the rebellion a better advantage over Logan's superior troops. However, if The Ghosts decided not to join them, having to fight another Hero with an army of his own would halt all plans of rebelling against Logan. The cloaked man continued to watch her, making her uncomfortable. Donegal moved to stand in front of her, his arms hung close to his weapons, as a silent challenge. The man turned away and headed off towards the wounded Ghost members that had been gathered into one of the wagons. Nicolle watched him for a moment before returning her attention to Walter and Gordal.

"Neither of us can defeat him alone," Walter persisted. "Without our help you and your men would have been slaughtered."

"I am grateful for your help," Gordal replied through gritted teeth. "But I'm not about to join up with an army full of sewer cleaners and overworked children."

"Those_ people_ are the heart of Albion and it is our duty as soldiers to protect them," Walter argued.

"I do protect them!" Gordal spun around to face Walter, frustration evident in his burning gaze. "Why do you think we raid these caravans?"

Walter did not reply.

"We raid them for the food and supplies so we can distribute them back to the people that Logan has ignored. Then we keep the weapons so we can continue to raid the caravans, to continue to feed the people!"

"And you are making a difference but it is not enough." Walter placed his hands up in an effort to calm his friend down. "Feeding the people will not stop the damage Logan is causing every day. We need to stop him before things get worse."

The two men continued walking and arguing until they ended up at the wounded wagon. The cloaked man tended to one of the soldiers with a nasty gash across his leg. It was a testament to the talent of The Ghost soldiers that they did not lose more than one man and only had three injured. Nicolle stood to Walter's side and watched the rest of the argument unfold. Walter was getting desperate.

"We can win this war if we just join together. We can bring peace back to Albion."

Gordal ran a callused hand across his face and shot an unreadable glance at the cloaked man who was watching them. The man looked from Walter to Gordal before giving a slight nod to the older man. Gordal sighed and reached out a hand towards Walter.

"We would be honored to be your allies."

Walter laughed out loud and gripped his friend's hand enthusiastically.

"Welcome aboard, Gordal. You won't regret this."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

"I hope not."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rise to the Crown**

**Chapter 10: Allies**

Nicolle followed Ben around the corner and into one of the main storage rooms. He glanced around to see if anyone was trying to listen in. Workers went about their business, oblivious to anything but the work they were focused on. Gordal's men mixed in with Nicolle's rebels as they helped unload the latest batch of supplies that Nicolle secured for her people. Thanks to a tip from Saker Nicolle and her small team was able to raid a mercenary base that had gotten their goods from robbing traders across Albion. Once Ben was satisfied that no one was eavesdropping he turned his devoted attention to her.

"I don't like this," he whispered. His tone was almost pouty but the look in his eyes was completely serious.

"What don't you like, Ben?" Nicolle tried to hide her amusement at her friend's apparent irritation.

"Having Gordal and his men here. They are being told and shown too much."

"It's only been a month, Ben. Give them a chance. If we want them to trust us we have to show that we trust them."

"But can _we_ trust them?"

Nicolle shrugged. "Walter seems to think so."

"Because he and Gordal are old friends," Ben countered. "But friends can betray you too."

"I didn't know you were such a pessimist."

He sighed and glanced away. The strain of the past few months was evident on the wrinkles forming around his eyes. This resistance was wearing on all of them.

"I never was before all of this started." He waved his hands around, gesturing to the rooms representing their fight for freedom. "So much is riding on this rebellion succeeding."

He took one of her ungloved hands in his and leaned in close.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." His sweet breath was warm on her cheeks and the contact of his full lips pressed against her sensitive palm sent tingles down her spine. She could not deny the strong feeling she had for Ben but they did not compare to the guilt setting in the pit of her stomach. She still loved Elliot, even after a year of not hearing from him. She had not given up on finding him and until she knew his fate she could not allow anything more to develop with her friend.

"Ben…" she chided gently and he released her hand with a dramatic huff.

"I know, I know. Your heart is still firmly in his possession." He stepped even closer and his heated gaze caused her to blush. "Tell me this: how long will you continue to wait for him?"

_As long as it takes_, was her immediate thought but she could not voice it for she did not want to hurt him.

"Ben, I promise you that if I ever stop loving him, you will be the first to know."

He nodded with a satisfied smile that she knew was fake and stepped back far enough to be comfortable for both of them. Nicolle felt a sudden tingling sensation sending chills through her body, a feeling that had become very frequent since Gordal and his men moved into the tunnels with her rebels. She felt a presence from across the room staring into her back. She subtly checked over her shoulder and noticed the Cloaked Man watching her and Ben. Or she assumed he was watching them as he had yet to remove his hood since moving in with them a month ago. Gordal had assured everyone that he was no danger to anyone and the man simply kept his hood on due to grave injures he had acquired years before. Walter accepted Gordal's explanation but the rest of the resistance leaders, including Nicolle, remained suspicious.

"He gives me the creeps." Ben shuddered and glared at the man. "His injuries can't be that bad that he can never takes his hood off?"

"I rarely take mine off anymore," Nicolle pointed out.

"Yes but that's because you are…you know," he argued before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Though if we are going to be honest with our allies shouldn't we inform them of who and what you are?"

She could tell he was teasing but responded anyway.

"It's not good strategy to go all in when you haven't had a chance to study your cards. Though I must admit that it does get hot in here." They both laughed as she fanned her face with her hand.

"We must protect our Hero no matter the cost," he whispered in a bemused tone.

"Makes you wonder who The Ghosts are protecting…" She murmured thoughtfully. Ben looked back from her to the man and back to her. He finally understood the hidden meaning behind her words.

"You think he is a Hero?"

"I don't know, but it would explain why he is in disguise all the time."

Ben did not look thrilled with the idea.

"I will have my en keep an eye on him until we know for sure."

"Be careful, Ben. I've seen what he can do and I do not want to risk angering our tentative allies.

"I will be discrete as always," Ben replied with a wink. Nicolle groaned in return and checked on the Cloaked Man but he was long gone.

* * *

The leaders of the resistance met in Page's makeshift war room to discuss the latest scouting reports. Gordal and his second in command, Clay Devin, stood on one side and the others took positions on the other side. Walter stood in between them all, a liaison between the two armies. Swift had his arms crossed and a frown settled upon his worn skin. The tension between the leaders was palpable.

"The reports indicate that another large supply caravan will be coming past Millfields within the next two days," Gordal informed the group as Nicolle joined them, taking her place at the center of the map.

"I intend to take a portion of my soldiers out there to intercept them." Gordal continued, mainly speaking to Walter.

"I think that's a good idea and I would like to volunteer my services," Walter suggested. "I would like to bring a group of our more inexperienced men with us."

Gordal scowled. "That's not a good idea, Beck. You saw what happened last time. We faced some of Logan's elite troops. Your men cannot handle them."

"Which is why we need to bring them," Walter countered. "They are going to have to fight Logan's men at some point, when we are ready to rebel. They need the training and the experience."

The cloaked man appeared suddenly by Gordal's side and the older soldier glanced at him briefly. The Cloaked Man nodded subtly in approval. Gordal sighed in defeat and turned back to the group.

"Fine, Walter. Bring your men, but if they all get killed it's on your head."

"It will be fine, old friend."

The balding man did not look convinced but simply shrugged his shoulders with indifference and dismissed himself from the group; Devin and the Cloaked Man followed him out. Once they left Nicolle lowered her hood and after checking to make sure the door was locked, rejoined her friends.

"Well he is a joy," Ben commented from his position next to Swift.

"This isn't easy on any of us, Ben," Walter reprimanded. "But we've got to work together."

"You tell him that," Ben muttered under his breath but Walter chose to ignore him.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be sending our men against Logan's soldiers so soon?" Page asked.

"They need the training, Page," Walter explained. "If they don't learn to fight now then we won't have an army to fight Logan later."

"We have Saker's mercenaries and Sabine's dwellers to add to the soldiers we already have. All of those groups have combat training," Page argued, it was clear she did not want to unnecessarily risk the lives of those that depended on her for help."

"Your laborers make up the largest portion of our army," Swift pointed out. "I may not like the idea of working with Gordal, but Walter is right. Your people need more training or they will be slaughtered when we go to attack."

Page sighed. "Just promise me you will do everything to keep them safe."

"You have my word," Walter promised.

"Mine as well," Swift added and Walter looked over in surprise. "What, did you think I would let you have all the fun? It will be nice to get out of these closed in walls for a while."

Walter clapped him on the back. "Glad to have you aboard."

"Perhaps I should go as well," Nicolle suggested.

"No, no, you should stay here," Walter insisted. "If Logan sends more of his Guard with this caravan, I don't want to take any chances with your life."

"I can handle myself," Nicolle argued through gritted teeth. She hated being treated like a child.

"Yes but it is time to start being more careful. Without you we have no rebellion and no one to replace Logan as the better ruler."

"Oh I don't know, Walter. I think you would make a fine king," Ben interjected, his cheeky tone causing quiet chuckles around the room.

"No thank you, my head is too big for the crown," he retorted with a wink before turning back to Nicolle. "Just please stay here." He asked Nicolle, his eyes pleaded with her to agree. She finally nodded her assent.

"Good," Walter sighed in relief. "We will head out first thing in the morning."

* * *

The stars twinkled over the rooftops and the street lanterns flickered in the warming breeze. It was the only beauty to behold in the desolate city of Bowerstone Industrial. The overwhelming grind of machines throughout the city grew deafening as Nicolle moved to closer to the heart of the city. Walter and Swift had left earlier that morning and Nicolle was already bored sitting around at the base, so she decided to venture out into the night where it was always safest for her to be. Logan's soldiers rarely frequented the lower levels of the kingdom.

Beggars lined the streets, hands outstretched, eyes pleading, just trying to survive. Nicolle placed a gold piece in every hand she could find. The poor murmured their gratitude, too ashamed to lift up their faces to meet her pitting gaze. The bell tower echoed in the distant Bowerstone Market area, signaling the end of the work day. Nicolle watched from a safe distance as the wooden doors, to one of Reaver's largest factories, burst open and laborers flooded the streets, eager to return to their homes and families. Nicolle watched as more children than adults poured out from the building. Some were smiling, happy to be free once more, but most were too tires to move at a faster pace than a slow crawl. A few feet away a small red headed boy around eight years old tripped on his feet and landed flat on the dirt and the rocks. He did not cry out but sat down on his haunches and examined his bloody knee where his pants had ripped from overuse and growth of his body. Nicolle rushed over to him and used the edge of her cloak to dab the blood off of his cut. He watched her in fascination, unused to the kindness of a stranger.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. The boy peered up at her, craning his neck to see under her hood. She pulled the cloak back enough for him to see her face so he could see that she was not going to harm him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered with a small smile. Nicolle stood up and helped the child to his feet. She covered one of his small hands with hers and placed several gold coins into it. He looked back up at her in surprise and tried to give it back.

"Take it," she insisted. "Get some food and some clothes. And buy yourself something nice."

The boy, in an enthusiastic display of gratitude, wrapped his arms around her waist in a quick but warm hug.

"Thank you," he whispered before releasing her and taking off down the street with a renewed energy. Nicolle watched him as he disappeared through the weave of houses that lined the streets. She started to walk back to the base but a single poster caught her eye. She was used to seeing posters of her and Walter around the area, but this poster was of a different man. As Nicolle drew closer to the poster she could make out a pair of familiar brown eyes staring back at her. Underneath the large WANTED title was the face of her beloved. The poster read: Captain Elliot Hoult, wanted for treason. Nicolle contained the urge to jump for joy, but only barely. Elliot was alive and had escaped Logan's clutches. Though she was distressed at the thought of Elliot being executed for treason but she was too happy to let the trumped up charges by her brother against Elliot dampen her mood. Seeing his face again gave her hope to continue to fight and to look for him. She knew, she just knew, she would find him soon. With a smile on her face and a pep to her step she strolled the streets back to the base.

**Hope you liked :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rise to the Crown**

**Chapter 11: Revelation**

Nicolle sat in a rickety chair deeply engrossed in one of her father's journals from his time before he became king. It was all about his adventures as a Hero and Nicolle was hoping to find any useful information about the Old Guild. Walter was only able to tell her a little bit and her father never knew much either. His guardian and caretaker Theresa only told him minor information about the Hero Guild so there was very little information to go on. Jasper was still at the Sanctuary rummaging through the materials left behind. She had just returned from the Sanctuary with the journal in hand that Jasper had found for her. Nicolle was so taken with her father's words that she did not hear Kidd enter the room.

"A message for you, Page." Kidd handed a letter to the dark haired beauty and waited for her to read it.

"Sabine writes that there have been sightings of hobbes near the Dweller borders," Page read aloud. "He wants help getting rid of them."

Nicolle looked up from her reading at the mention of hobbes. The nasty little cave monsters were among her least favorite of the strange creatures she had encountered during the past year. When she looked at Page she could see that the other woman was deep in thought.

"I don't think we can spare anyone to assist them right now. Walter and Swift won't be back on time and Ben has gone back to Mourningwood to check on his troops. Maybe Saker could lend a hand."

"I could go," Nicolle suggested as she moved to join Page and Kidd on the other side of the room.

"Oh no, absolutely not. Walter would kill me if I let you go and something happened to you."

Nicolle clenched her teeth in an effort to control her temper.

"Page I am a Hero. I can more than handle myself."

"You are not invincible," Page countered evenly.

Nicolle nodded her agreement but would not relent.

"I am more than capable of assisting our allies with a few hobbes. Sabine needs our help and it would be stupid not to send me when I've got nothing else better to do. What good am I doing here just sitting around?"

Page did not look convinced.

"I don't know…"

Nicolle sat down next to her and leaned in, her voice took on a conspiratorial tone.

"Look, Walter and Swift won't be back for at least another four days. I can get to Mistpeak and back in two. Walter will never know I was gone."

Page thought for a moment, churning over the consequences that would fall upon her if Nicolle was wrong. It did not seem likely that anything bad would happen if she was just going to be fighting hobbes. The cave terrors were a pain but Nicolle was more than a match for them and Sabine would keep an eye on the Princess. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. With a sigh Page finally agreed. Nicolle shouted in delight at being allowed to leave the safety and boredom of the tunnel base and rushed off to pack for her journey.

* * *

Nicolle urged her new horse, Berry, into a gallop through the dark forests leading away from the mountains. Dealing with the hobbes had taken longer than she had anticipated. Sabine was a little off on the number count and there were dozens upon dozens of them storming the area around the dweller camp. It was surprising to see hobbes outside of a cave much less in that large of a number. Sabine suggested that they were getting more brave or more stupid but Nicolle believed that the food down in the caves was growing more scarce so the hobbes were venturing out in search of more to feed on. Though it proved to be a bigger challenge, Nicolle and Sabine's dwellers were able to kill most of the hobbes and the remaining few retreated back into the safety of their caves, unlikely to return any time soon.

The light snow fall began to slow to a near stop as Nicolle continued down the road that would take her back to Bowerstone. If she hurried she would make it back just before Walter arrived. If she was too slow then she would have to face the disapproving lecture Walter was certain to bestow upon her. Her hood refused to stay on but she had not seen anyone for miles and felt that she was safe without her disguise. Her hair was still dyed to give her the first appearance of being someone other than the rebel princess.

Hoof beats from the side of her caught her attention as a rider on a black stallion stormed past. Nicolle glanced over in between steering her horse around the thick forest trees. The Cloaked Man sat atop the stallion riding towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nicolle shouted at him before she could stop herself. She slowed her horse to keep them from colliding into one another.

"Keep moving! They are behind us!"

"Who…" The sound of a flying bullet was the only warning she received before it struck her horse in the chest. Berry stopped suddenly from the arrow and sent Nicolle flying off the saddle to land hard on the dirt and rocks. Her eyesight grew blurry but she could hear the sound of a dozen horses storming down the road towards her. The Cloaked Man stood above her and reached down to pick her off the ground.

"We've got to move," he ordered her as he led them back to his horse. Nicolle looked around for Berry and saw him lying dead on the ground; the bullet had pierced his heart. The Cloaked Man hoped onto his saddle and reached down to help her up behind him. Once she was seated he gripped the reins and urged his horse to move.

"Hold on tight," he instructed and the familiarity of his voice struck her but she could not place it. Her head throbbed and as she clutched her arms around the man's waist it seemed to resemble a wild dream. Nicolle heard more bullets whizzing by them and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Masked soldiers wearing Logan's colors chased after them with frightening speed and grew ever closer to reaching them.

"We need to go faster!" Nicolle shouted in the ear of her companion. He grunted in response and heeled the stallion in the side to get him moving faster. The horse's labored breathing told them that he would not last long under this duress. Lucky for the horse, he wouldn't have to. Up ahead Nicolle could make out the form of more masked soldiers galloping towards them. They were surrounded. The man murmured a foul expletive as he yanked on the reins and pulled his stallion off to the side. The horse wobbled on his feet but quickly recovered and galloped off towards a side passage.

"Where are we going?" Nicolle shouted, watching as the two groups of soldiers merged together and continued their chase as one large menacing sight.

"I'm not sure," the man replied as he looked around for some kind of escape route.

"Screw this," Nicolle hissed and unholstered her Hero pistol. She turned around and aimed for the nearest soldier. With a quick burst she fired the weapon and hit the soldier square in the chest knocking him off his horse. The loss of its rider startled the soldier's horse and it began to panic, distracting the other soldiers around it. Logan's troops quickly recovered though and continued their charge, rapidly closing the distance. Nicolle continued to fire repeatedly, killing four more soldiers and wounding two others.

"Hold on!" The Cloaked Man shouted just before his stallion leapt off the ground over a fallen tree. Nicolle lost her grip on the pistol and it went sailing from her hands just before she lost her balance and fell off the horse. The stallion stumbled upon landing and his legs gave out, sending him crashing to the ground, the Cloaked Man with him. Logan's men surrounded them quickly, weapons pointed at the Nicolle and her companion. The Cloaked Man stepped in front of her, in an effort to become a shield. Nicolle was surprised by his selflessness though she didn't need the protection. Her veins began to burn as she summoned the power rushing through her. The faint glow of her gauntlets was hidden underneath her coat.

"Surrender!" One of the masked men directly in front of them shouted.

Nicolle watched as the Cloaked Man shifted slightly, his hand imperceptibly reaching for what she suspected was a hidden weapon.

"You are offering your surrender?" Nicolle taunted as she peered from behind the Man. "I gladly accept." The Man moved to continue blocking her from their sight and while it was somewhat endearing she was becoming increasingly frustrated by it. He didn't even know her.

The soldier grew furious.

"You can surrender or you can die. The choice is yours."

"See? Now that tone is completely unnecessary. Of course we will cooperate."

The Cloaked Man moved to stop her but she held up her hand to keep him still. Nicolle spread her hands in surrender and the head soldier dismounted and moved towards them, chains ready. Nicolle felt time slow down as the soldier approached them. The Man was pressed up next to her and she could feel his muscles tense underneath his coat.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin.

"Not a clue," she returned with a sassy smile as the soldier approached them.

"You always did like to get into trouble."

_How would he know that?_

"Show me your hands!" The soldier barked as he held out the chains to put around her wrists.

"Absolutely," Nicolle replied sweetly. As soon as he was within reach Nicolle lifted her arms and with a swift movement pressed her hand firmly against the soldier's chest. He was stunned by her action but did not have time to react for his body was instantly engulfed in flames. The soldier let out a shrill scream as he burned to ashes. The other soldiers let out shouts of surprise and anger and they readied their weapons. Nicolle sent a fireball towards a large group of them and they fell off their horses and rolled on the ground trying to rid of the scorching heat devouring their skin. Nicolle was pushed out of the way as pistols were fired in her direction. The Cloaked Man gripped her arm and fired back at the remaining soldiers who were dismounting and chased after the duo on foot. The Cloaked Man released her arm after they ran a short distance and pulled out his sword and Nicolle followed suit. Together they charged the startled soldiers and barreled through them with a stunning ferocity. In between the hacking and slashing Nicolle reflected on how well she and the Cloaked Man fought together. His movements were in perfect unison with hers and it felt as if they had been fighting side by side for years. They worked in tandem until every remaining soldier was dead. Nicolle stood still, breathing heavily as she scanned the area for any more threats. There was not a single soldier in sight.

"I am impressed, Your Majesty. You always had a way of setting hearts aflame but I never knew your talent had literal implications."

_Oh shit, he knows who I am._

Nicolle calmed her panic and started to make a tart reply but a sudden thought struck her. _I know that voice._ The face of a handsome brown eyed man appeared in her mind's eye and she turned to face the stranger, his name falling off her lips.

"Elliot?"

The Cloaked Man removed his hood and revealed the smirking face of her beloved.

"Of course, who else would it be?"

**Duh duh duh :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rise to the Crown Chapter 12: Reunion**

**Thank you to everyone for all the reviews and favs and follows!**

_"Elliot?"_

_"Of course, who else would it be?"_

Nicolle's chest heaved from the exertion of battle but it was her racing heart that truly caused the labored breathing. Before her stood the man that had haunted her dreams for the past year. The man she had ached for ever since they were separated on that fateful day. He was alive and well and completely uninjured as Gordal suggested. His beautiful brown eyes danced with happiness and his skin was free of gruesome scars. He was healthy and safe and right in front of her, and she was furious for it.

Elliot stepped closer to her until he was only inches away. His arms reached for her but she stopped him with a hard smack to his cheekbone. Elliot stumbled back slightly from the force of her swing. He stared down at her shocked by his lover's display of aggression.

"What was that for?"

"For not telling me that you were alive!" She punched his arm, with a little less force than before. "I have been looking for you for over a year!"

Elliot threw up his hands in an effort to calm her, but she would have none of it. All of her pent up frustrations at being unable to find him and the loneliness she spent night after night was fueling the anger she could not explain or control.

"I wasn't sure it was you," he explained. "I suspected it was you, which is why I am here, but I didn't want to risk exposing you to Logan's spies. I didn't want to put you in danger."

"But why were you in disguise? I had no idea it was you!"

"Logan is after me too. He ordered my execution for the morning after…what we did."

The sadness in his voice reflected how she felt in her heart and she calmed instantly. The nightmares still tormented her sleep. She would never be able to forget the faces of those that Logan murdered just to make a point.

Nicolle lowered her head in shame. She had to make a choice and innocent people paid the price of her love.

"Elliot, I am sorry those people were killed but I couldn't…I just couldn't lose you."

She felt his strong hands gently caress her cheeks and lifted her head to meet his loving gaze.

"You don't need to be sorry. It was my fault for forcing you to confront him. I would have done the same thing in your shoes. I could never cause you any harm."

Elliot slid his hands from her face down the side of her body until they rested firmly on the swell of her hips. "I've really missed you," he whispered, his smoldering gaze burned right through her.

Nicolle leaned into his touch and slowly lifted herself onto her tip toes, their lips just inches apart.

"I've missed you too, more than I could stand. Every day was torture without you."

His grip tightened as he pulled her flush against his body. She clutched his shirt and she could feel his heart beating rapidly underneath her finger tips.

"Can you forgive me for not telling you sooner?" He asked. His husky voice turned her limbs to jelly in his arms.

"Oh I don't know. I might need more than an apology to know how sincere you are."

"What does Her Majesty wish me to do to prove my sincerity?" He whispered in her ear just before nipping at her sensitive lobe. Nicolle gasped softly and unconsciously gripped him harder. She shook her head to regain her senses and reluctantly pulled herself away from.

"I want a promise." He glanced at her in surprise. "I want you to promise me that you will never leave me again. That no matter what we will always be together."

His bright smile lit up her world and he pulled her close to him once more.

"I love you more than anything in this world and I promise you that we will be together until the end of time. I will never leave you again."

Nicolle was not able to respond as his lips crashed down on hers in a fiery passion. She could not contain her joy and she clung to him as if she was drowning while his tongue sought passage to hers. Heat pooled in her core at the release of all her emotion. She had missed him so _damn _much. He was her lifeboat, her hero and he would never again leave her side. Elliot gently pushed her against the nearest tree as he continued to pull at her lips, nipping tenderly with his teeth. They finally broke away for air and Nicolle glanced up at him through hooded eyes, a faint blush graced her cheeks. Elliot's eyes darkened and his muscled chest drew in strong breaths in an attempt to control himself.

"I love you too," she returned and he kissed her again, more gently than before.

A horse's whinny startled the couple and they broke away to see Elliot's stallion trot over to them. They both laughed nervously and Elliot stepped away but kept one hand firmly around hers.

"We should get back," Elliot suggested and he led her over to his horse. "It's getting late and I should let Walter know what is going on."

Nicolle smacked her head at the unwelcomed reminder. "Oh bloody hell. Walter! He is going to kill me."

Elliot chuckled as he climbed onto his horse and then offered an arm down to her.

"Can I give you a ride, My Lady?"

Nicolle accepted his arm and he helped hoist her up into the saddle behind him. They took off back down the mountain trail racing to get back before Walter did. Her mind was racing with questions for him but she could not begin to voice them. She was too content to once again have her arms around him and her head resting on his strong back. They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Elliot?" Nicolle spoke up as they trotted down the side walk. Bowerstone Industrial was in sight even as the sky grew darker. The sun set behind them and Nicolle could only hope that Walter had been delayed. Elliot looked over his shoulder at her and smiled that achingly familiar quirk she had been missing for so long.

"Yes, My Love?" Oh how she loved her hearing those words so lovingly spoken from him.

"Why didn't you tell Walter who you were?"

Elliot shrugged and slowed his horse down to a walk so they would not disturb the people in the streets.

"Gordal has had serious misgivings about joining with your rebellion. We had actually been discussing it even before Walter approached us with the offer. I wanted him to see that you all could be trusted without my interference."

"Are you Gordal's advisor?"

Elliot shook his head.

"I am his commander. I lead the Ghosts. But I don't want my men to be uncomfortable with the decisions I make. They needed time to adjust to your rebels before I revealed myself. Gordal also suggested I keep my identity hidden just in case things did not work out between our groups."

"Walter said the same thing to me," Nicolle remarked with a smile. "I can't believe you are the leader of your own army. I am impressed."

Elliot winked over his shoulder and craned his neck further to kiss her cheek.

"Is that all it takes to impress you? It's a wonder I had any of your attention when I was a simple lieutenant."

Nicolle gripped his waist tighter and whispered in his ear, "You could have more than just my attention."

A bright blush spread across his cheeks but he did not respond until they reached the stable where Elliot kept his horse tied. He helped her off the stallion and she landed gracefully in his arms. He leaned as if to kiss her but reached over farther and his lips brushed against her ear.

"One day, Your Majesty and I will have all of you." The promise in his voice sent shudders down her spine and she met his hungry gaze with a burning one of her own. A throat clearing brought their attention and Nicolle looked over to see Saker standing in the sable entrance way, his smoky cigar clenched in between his teeth.

"Saker, is everything alright?"

The mercenary leader nodded and gestured his head down the way towards the hidden base.

"They've been waiting for you." He said simply and Nicolle felt her heart sink. She had disappointed Walter again.

"I guess we better go face the music."

She took Elliot's hand and led him out of the stable but Saker stopped them.

"Who is this?" He asked. Though Elliot was well over six feet tall, Saker still towered over him by more than a half a foot. Saker peered down at Elliot through gritted teeth and puffed smoke into his face. Elliot did not back down.

"Put your hood back on, dear. They won't recognize you without it."

Elliot lifted his hood over his face and looked back up at Saker.

"See? This is the Cloaked Man that has been stalking our halls for the past month."

"I do not stalk," Elliot retorted.

Saker did not look as if he meant to let Elliot pass but Nicolle glared up at him until the big man relented and moved out of the way.

Nicolle and Elliot walked down the tunnel passages hand in hand as they made their way to the conference room. Workers looked up from their duties with curiosity written in their eyes but made no comment. Nicolle couldn't have cared less if they had said anything. It felt like heaven to have her hand back in its rightful place firmly encased by Elliot's large and calloused one. He tugged on her hand enough to have her pulled against him. He smiled down at her from underneath his hood and winked. Nicolle giggled like a little girl but she couldn't help it, she was floating on the clouds and nothing could bring her down.

Until she saw Ben.

He rushed over to her panting, looking relieved to have found her.

"Thank Skorm you are okay! We were about to send out a search party…" He trailed off as his eyes found her hand clasped in Elliot's. "What is going on?" He asked, hurt leaked through his tone.

Nicolle glanced back between Ben and Elliot, unsure of what to say. Elliot lowered his hood and extended his hand to shake Ben's.

"My name is Captain Elliot Hoult. I work with Gordal."

Upon hearing his name, Ben's brow furrowed and a frown replaced his wary smile. He glanced at Nicolle but she could not meet his eyes. Ben took Elliot's hand firmly and shook it as if he meant to rip it off.

"Nice to meet you, Captain," he replied evenly and looked back at the princess. "You should go see Walter and let him know you are okay."

Ben walked off before Nicolle could reply and she watched as her friend disappeared around the corner.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Nicolle whispered. Elliot tilted her chin up so she could see him.

"He will be okay he just needs some time. We need to find Walter."

Nicolle nodded and they walked to the conference room where the leaders had gathered.

"I knew it, I just knew it!"Page shouted after they walked in the room. "I knew I should have sent someone else."

Walter stood in the center of the room, his arms crossed and a carefully controlled frown was settled on his face.

"HI Walter," Nicolle greeted as she reached her mentor's side. "How was your trip?"

Walter did not respond immediately but stared at her, waiting for an explanation or an apology. Nicolle almost wilted under the irritated gaze of her trusted friend but she stood her ground trying to outlast his stubbornness. She won.

"Nicolle you shouldn't have left the base."

"Sabine needed help and there was no one else to send. I can take care of myself, Walter."

"You are going to be queen one day and I cannot tell you what to do any longer. But you must start being more careful. Something bad could have happened to you."

Nicolle hesitated on telling Walter about the attack. She did not want him to worry even more about her safety than he already did. But lying to him would do more harm than good. He would find out eventually and then be even angrier at her for not telling him.

"Logan's men ambushed me on my way back here. That is why I am late," she explained to Page who had paled at the news.

"You could have been killed and we would have never known!" Walter exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Walter. The princess handled herself like a true Hero. The soldiers had no chance against her."

Walter looked past her to the person who spoke and noticed Elliot for the first time.

"Elliot? What in blazes happened to you?" He walked over to Elliot and clasped the younger man on the shoulder.

"I've been busy assembling my own rebellion." Elliot replied and moved to join the inner circle. Nicolle quickly took a position at his side.

"You mean The Ghosts?" Walter asked incredulously.

Elliot nodded. "I apologize for the deception but it was deemed necessary at the time."

"It's not like you to be deceptive, Captain. You've always been a straightforward soldier."

"It's not like you either, Walter." Everyone looked at Gordal as he entered the room. "When were you planning on telling us that the Princess was in our midst?"

Walter shook his head. "Her safety could not be risked. She is the only remaining heir to the throne and the only one who can stop Logan."

"That does not excuse it, Walter," Gordal argued. "This is her rebellion we are fighting for and we had a right to know."

Walter was about to speak but Nicolle raised her hand to silence him before the argument escalated.

"I apologize, Captain Gordal. We should have been honest with you from the beginning. I cannot change that now but I can ask for your pardon and ask that you will still continue to work with us. Logan is destroying Albion day by day and he needs to be stopped. But I cannot defeat him alone; we cannot hope to stop him without your help. If you stay with us I can promise that there will be no more secrets between our armies. What I know I will share with you and I hope it will be the same on your end. There is no reason to fight amongst ourselves while Logan is slowly killing us all. Will you stay and fight with us?"

Gordal considered her for a moment and then turned to Walter and smiled.

"She certainly is charismatic."

"It's one of her better traits," Walter replied with a chuckle at Nicolle's exaggerated glare. "What is your answer, Gordal?"

The balding man shrugged and looked at Elliot. "Well if you hadn't figured out yet I am not in charge here. Ask him for his decision." He gestured to Elliot. All eyes fell on the young Captain. He smiled down at Nicolle.

"You will always have my support and whatever else I can offer."

"Thank you, Eliot." She smiled gratefully and turned back to the group of rebel leaders. "We will win this war together. Logan won't stand a chance."

* * *

Nicolle settled closer into Elliot's arms as the night air grew colder by the minute. Winter time was fast approaching. She and Elliot sat down at the docks, watching as the Navy's ships floated across the water. Some were leaving but many were returning from voyages off in faraway lands. The couple had spent the past hour telling each other about their adventures over the year they were separated. His stories were almost as exciting as hers, though they involved less hobbes and hollow men and far more bandits. Elliot's fingers traced patterns across her sleeves as he pressed his chin into her hair. Nicolle sighed contentedly and looked up at her beloved. Elliot smiled down at her and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. This was paradise.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Hero?" Elliot asked her, sounding hurt about her hiding something so important from him.

"I didn't know until after Walter, Jasper, and I escaped the castle. Walter took us through my parents' tomb and then I discovered I could conjure fire." She lifted up her left hand to show him the gauntlet she almost never removed.

"That is always a useful skill to have."

"I think so too, but it is a bigger responsibility than I realized." She gazed back at the sea and her tone took on a defeated edge. "I used to dream of being a Hero like my father was but…I don't think I'm any good at it."

"Why would you say that?"

Nicolle sighed, revealing her frustration. "It's been over a year since I started the rebellion and we are still not ready to face Logan."

"Nicolle, rebellions don't happen in a matter of days or even moths. They usually take years and years before change actually happens."

"We don't have the luxury of time, Elliot!" Nicolle stood up suddenly and began to pace around the docks. "Everyday my brother is putting my people in an even worse misery than the day before. Everyday more children are dropping dead from exhaustion at Reaver's factories. Albion is falling apart before my eyes. I cannot let it continue!"

Elliot reached out to grab her arm and pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other gently stroked her cheek.

"You will stop Logan, darling. Believe in yourself and believe in all the good that you have done. These people who have joined your rebellion did so because they believe you will save them. And they are right. You are a Hero, the best there ever was."

Her heart fluttered from the praise but it was more that it came from the man she loved more than anything in all of Albion. Nicolle reached up and kissed him before settling back into his lap to enjoy the quiet evening together. They were back together and she would not let anything stand in their way.

Neither of them noticed Ben watching from a distance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Very sorry for the delay, this one took me a while to write. Thanks to everyone for reading this story, you guys are the best!**

**Rise to the Crown**

**Chapter 13: Balverines**

"Explain to me one more time why we are helping the Millfields nobles?" Ben asked of his traveling companions. Nicolle, who was riding next to him, rolled her eyes as she urged her new horse to a trot. Behind them Elliot snorted quietly.

"We are helping them because we need them," Nicolle explained patiently. "They have access to resources we need."

"But why the Millfields nobles? They are bloody creepy."

"If you want to go recruiting the nobles at Bowerstone Castle, by all means. Just make sure to keep us out of the story when Logan asks what the hell you are doing."

Ben chuckled softly and shrugged but he did not look happy with the situation.

"I still don't like it."

"Do you always complain this much?" Elliot asked, his voice maintaining a false innocence.

"Elliot!" Nicolle turned her head and hissed over her shoulder at her beloved. He had the decency to look guilty even though she knew he did not feel bad for his comment.

"It's a perfected habit of mine," Ben replied tersely without looking back at the Ghost commander. The tension between the two men continued to escalate over the past few weeks since Elliot announced who he was. Ben tried to remain respectful of her feelings but she knew he was devastated by Elliot's sudden appearance. Though she doubted Ben would ever wish death on someone she suspected he had secretly hoped that Elliot would never return. This feeling had probably intensified since Elliot rarely left her side for the past few weeks. Nicolle tried to talk to Ben about it once but he had just brushed her off and pretended to be fine. She decided to give him some space and hoped that Elliot and Ben would work it out themselves.

Thankfully Elliot did not respond to Ben's snarky reply and instead moved his stallion, Bexly, closer to Nicolle's in an effort to get farther away from Ben.

The forest tree line began to thin and Nicolle could see the shore line of Bowerstone Lake in the near distance. It was a beautiful day out and she wished they did not have to work. It would have been a wonderful day for her and Elliot to have some privacy. Ever since his return they had been together but it was almost never alone. There was always something else to be done or other people around to get in the way, namely Ben and Walter. Nicolle sighed deeply and looked back at Elliot. He gave her a knowing smile and mouthed the word, soon. His smile alone made her weak. Unbidden thoughts arose at what they could do with some time alone and a faint blush spread across her already sun kissed cheeks. Elliot must have seen it because he laughed quietly and winked at her. She met his gaze and found it hard to break; she would drown herself in those eyes if she could.

Ben cleared his throat and the two lovers sheepishly looked away.

"So what exactly are we supposed to help them with?" He inquired of Nicolle pointedly ignoring the even stare from Elliot.

"I believe they want us to retrieve a stolen statue."

Ben did a double take and blinked.

"Really? A statue?" Nicolle nodded and Ben smacked his hand to his forehead. "Well it's not like we have anything else to do. I'm sure the rebellion can wait while we retrieve garden decorations for some wealthy prick."

"I doubt it is that simple, Ben" Nicolle chided. They entered the town and the citizens cast subtle stares as the trio dismounted from their horses. "Nothing is ever that easy for us."

They left their rides at the stable and walked the cobble streets leading down to the row of miniature mansions. On the far side of the lake Nicolle could see Reaver's home and she shuddered involuntarily. The monstrosities committed in that mansion still haunted her dreams.

Nicolle led them further down the street until they came upon one of the grandest houses she had ever seen. A lone woman dressed in the typical noble fashion met them by the gate. Upon approaching the gate entrance Nicolle could see that the woman was of middle age and though her beauty had waned, sophistication easily replaced it. Nicolle moved ahead of her companions to introduce herself to their potential, rich ally.

"Lady Muriel, I presume?"

The noble woman studied the group at her gate and slowly approached. A wide smile grew as her eyes fell on Nicolle. She curtsied gracefully and dipped her head in a respectful bow.

"Your Majesty, what an honor it is to meet you."

Nicolle glanced around in panic at being recognized and hoped that no one had heard Muriel's greeting. Thankfully the noble had kept her voice low and as far as Nicolle could see, they were alone.

"Excuse me?" Nicolle asked warily. She was still in disguise even though she had left her cloak behind due to the sudden heat wave.

"Oh My Lady I would be a poor noble indeed if I did not recognize Albion's beloved Princess."

Elliot stepped in front of her before Nicolle had the chance to respond. He leaned in close to Muriel, his eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

"The identity of the Princess cannot be discussed."

Muriel scoffed in amusement and patted Elliot lightly on the chest.

"Oh have no fear, young man. I care nothing for the current king." She lowered her voice to a secretive whisper. "I would not shed a single tear were he to be replaced."

Nicolle stepped forward to stand beside Elliot.

"Then I believe we may be able to help each other." Muriel nodded slightly and Nicolle continued. "Sir Walter Beck said you may be in need of some assistance."

"Oh dear Walter, he has always been such a good…friend to me." Nicolle raised an eyebrow at the subtle hint but decided to stay silent. "If only fate had not conspired to make me a fool, I would not need your help."

"Walter said this had something to do with a missing statue?" Ben inquired.

Muriel gestured for them to follow her into her yard and up through the large front doors. They were greeted by a butler in all white and he led them to the sitting room where tea was waiting for them while Muriel disappeared around the corner. One by one they took their seats and waited for Muriel to return. When she finally joined them she had a large sketch in her hand she laid it out on the table for all to see. Nicole leaned in closer to get a better look. It was a picture of wolf like creature that stood on its two hind legs. Its claws were massive and its fur was an array of grays and whites. The most frightening thing was the row of razor sharp teeth, plainly visible and artistically replicated.

"Several nights ago a statuette that resembles this picture was stolen from Reaver's mansion. I do not know what the thief intended to do with the statue originally but it does not matter now. He did the hard work for us and it is imperative that the statue be returned to me promptly."

Nicolle looked at her host in confusion. "I thought the statue was stolen from you? If it was stolen from Reaver's mansion then why must it be returned to you?"

Muriel wrung her fingers together in her lap and glanced away. "It is…complicated, My Lady. The statue is…magical."

"Magical?" Elliot queried from his spot on the small sofa next to Nicolle. "The statue is magical?"

"Yes. Reaver placed a curse upon us here in Millfields to bring us under submission and forever make us his slaves."

"What kind of curse?" The Captain asked and Nicolle marveled at how interested he seemed to be of the statue. She remembered how fascinated he had been by anything magical when they were younger. It seemed his interest had not waned with the years.

Muriel fidgeted in her seat and stayed silent for a moment. When she finally looked up from her lap and met their curious gazes Nicolle could see the horror that had overcome the noble.

"It is a Balverine curse."

"Balverine?!" Came the startled reply from the three young warriors.

Muriel nodded, clearly embarrassed.

"I thought Balverines only existed in the legends?" Ben asked.

"No, young man," Muriel answered gravely. "They are real and all of us that live here are under its spell. Reaver can turn us into Balverines whenever he wishes as long as he has the statuette."

"And now that it has been stolen?" Nicolle pressed.

"We are at the mercy of the thief. We hired a man named Connor from Silverpines, a small village to the south of here. He was supposed to retrieve the statue for us and he would have been paid handsomely for his job but he seemed to believe that the statue had more fiscal value than his reward."

"You just can't trust a thief," Ben cut in. "They like to steal things."

Nicolle frowned at Ben but Muriel continued as if the interruption had not happened.

"Connor kept the statue and disappeared into the forest. Our spies discovered that he found the use of the statue and it using it to create a small army of Balverines."

Elliot whistled softly. "I can see where this would give you pause. That kind of army would be near unstoppable."

Muriel nodded in affirmation. "We are in no position to solve this problem ourselves." She turned to Nicolle and her tone took on a pleading edge. "Help us, Your Majesty. Free us from this dreaded curse and we will help you in your fight against Logan."

Nicolle briefly hesitated. She glanced over at her lover and he frowned and shook his head slightly. She knew he did not like the idea of her getting into danger but the help of the nobles might finally put their little rag tag band of rebels over the edge and on the final path to victory. It was too much to pass up.

"It's a deal."

* * *

A couple of hours later they were riding back through the woods, following Muriel's suggestion and heading for the village of Silverpines. Hopefully the people there would be able to give them a clue to Connor's whereabouts. If they hadn't already been turned into Balverines.

"I have bad feeling about this," Ben mumbled softly. The sun was beginning to set and night time was fast approaching. The setting reminded Nicolle of the tales of old; the unknowing victim riding off to his certain and horrific death. She could hear her old nanny whisper, "don't go into the woods after dark." She shivered involuntarily.

"I agree," Elliot commented as he turned back around in his saddle after checking behind them for any signs of the Balverines.

"We actually agree on something," Ben scoffed. "It's a bloody miracle."

"Play nice, boys," Nicolle admonished but she could not shake the feeling that Ben was right. The monsters she and Page had fought in Reaver's mansion were sure to be nothing compared to an actual Balverine, if the sketch Muriel showed them was any judge.

"We shouldn't have come out here without help," Elliot pointed out, again. He refused to meet her eyes when she looked over at him and she could tell he was still angry. Elliot chewed her out for the better part of an hour for always rushing into harm's way and not having the patience that was fitting of a queen and would keep her safe. He had always been protective of her during their courting days at the castle but Nicolle had just assumed that Elliot would recognize that now was the time for action and she could not afford to be paranoid all the time. As much as she loved him, the constant worry over her security was annoying.

A lone howl startled them all and Nicolle's horse reared back on its legs, almost knocking her off. She retained her grip and steadied the frightened animal before looking around for the creature that caused the noise.

"Look!" Ben cried out and Nicolle followed his raised arm towards the tree line off in the distance. A large, brutish creature balanced on one of the massive branches, barely visible in the rising moonlight.

"What the hell…" Nicolle murmured under her breath as a white Balverine leapt off the tree and landed ten yards away from them. It snarled at them and Nicolle pulled out her sword ready for a fight. Instead of attacking, the Balverine stuck a piece of parchment on the closest tree and leapt back onto the branches and quickly disappeared from sight. Nicolle slowly approached the tree, her weapon still tightly held close to her as she dismounted. On the parchment it read, "Looking for the statue, Your Majesty? Follow the white Balverine."

"For some reason I assumed Balverines were not capable of basic literature skills. Well any skills at all really." Ben snorted at his own observation and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"It was probably Connor who wrote this," Her beloved supplied dryly.

"You have no absolutely no imagination." Ben countered but Nicolle drowned out their competitive banter. Further down the trail she could see the white Balverine watching them, its teeth glistening like stars.

"Do you think he will lead us to Connor?" She asked.

Elliot shook his head. "More than likely it will lead us right into a trap."

"We don't have much choice," Ben observed. "That thing is on the path that is supposed to lead us to Silverpines."

Nicolle climbed back onto her horse and took her position in between Ben and Elliot as they continued to ride down towards the village.

The first thing that caught her attention about Silverpines was the unusual color of lanterns surrounding the tiny town. Little did she know what their true purpose was. The townspeople were more than eager to accept her help. According to the mayor of the small village, Connor had been using the Balverines to attack the town and try to exact revenge on them for exiling him for his manic behavior. The silver nitrate lanterns were used to keep the Balverines out of the town and up until recently they had been successful. But Connor was creating more and more Balverines and using them as fodder in an effort to destroy the town's protective lights. Once the trio reached the other side of the village the white Balverine became visible again.

It did not take long before the light of several camp fires appeared amongst the trees. The trio dismounted from their rides and slowly crept towards the Balverine camp. It smelled of wet dogs. Elliot led the way and made sure Nicolle remained behind him.

"No matter what, let me handle this Connor," he instructed. "He is an insane criminal and we don't know what he might try."

"Elliot, I can handle this."

He stopped and turned to look at her and bent down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Please listen to me," he pleaded and the look in his eyes reflected the fear in his heart. "I can't lose you again."

She nodded mutely and behind her Ben shuffled awkwardly on his feet, trying to act like he was not listening to their conversation. Elliot appeared satisfied and they continued down to the camp. A lone man stood on a rock formation that resembled a stage. They slowly approached him, weapons ready. Once they were in the middle of the camp, two Balverines dropped from the trees to stand on either side of the man.

"Connor?" Elliot called out. The figure dipped his head but looked past the Captain directly at Nicolle.

"Hello, Your Majesty. I've been expecting you."

"You need to return the statue, Connor." Elliot spoke calmly and confidently. She found herself once again struck by how attractive his commanding demeanor could be. Ben stood with his back to theirs. His eyes growing wider as more and more Balverines began dropping from the tree branches until they were completely surrounded.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy," Connor snarled and jumped down from his stage, his two bodyguards followed him. "You've been to the village, charming little hamlet isn't it? They will give you the shirt off your back but then exile you for being different."

Nicolle stepped forward despite Elliot's whispered warnings.

"We just need the statue, Connor. We will pay you a lot of money for it, just name your price."

"Do you think I am a fool?" His sinister whisper was more frightening than any scream. "Can you not see that I have discovered what the statue really is?"

He gestured around to the surrounding Balverines as he walked around in small circles.

"Those pathetic nobles wanted to use me to do their dirty work but would not share the treasure so I took it all for myself. I am the master and I will bring justice upon them all!"

Nicolle raised an eyebrow and shot a quizzical gaze at Elliot. He shrugged in reply, just as unsure as she. They were surrounded and outnumbered; starting a fight would not end well.

Negotiation it was.

"What do you want, Connor?" Nicolle asked and the crazy man turned back towards her. His eyes danced animatedly as he slowly approached her but Elliot blocked his path, his pistol aimed at Connor. Growls echoed throughout the forest but Connor raised a hand to silence his beasts.

"What I want is not the question you should be asking, Your Majesty. The question is: what do you want?"

"I want the statue back," Nicolle replied evenly.

Connor snorted in disbelief.

"Is that what you want or what the nobles want?" He edged closer and Elliot cocked his weapon, the sound deafening over the quiet night. Connor stopped and craned his neck to stare at Nicolle fully. "I think what you really want is a pain free way to stop Logan."

"That is not why we are here," Elliot responded but Connor simply laughed.

"Is it not? You went to the nobles for help and in exchange they make you their errand girl."

Nicolle remained silent and even Elliot was unsure how to respond.

"Perhaps you would be willing to trade with me instead?"

"That's not going to happen," Nicolle assured him.

"Are you so certain, My Lady? I will not ask you to do anything for me. I only want to keep the statue for myself and in exchange I will send my Balverines to attack the king for you. None of your soldiers would have to fight; you will not lose a single person. Is this not a fair trade?"

"We will not let you keep it so you can slaughter all those people in Silverpines. You are out of control and need to be stopped," Elliot insisted and moved closer to Connor.

"The decision is not yours to make," he hissed through gritted teeth. "What say you, Princess? Do you find my terms agreeable?"

Nicolle found that she could not respond. Every moral fiber of her being screamed for her to refuse but a tiny voice clawed its way to the surface of her mind. It would be so easy to allow Connor to fight the battle for her. The Balverines were more than a match for the average soldier and even Logan's specially trained troops would be unable to stop an entire army of monsters. The workers who depended on her to save them would not have to be put in danger and would live to see the change she could bring into their lives. Would it be worth it to let such a dangerous man go free? Would the lives she would save be worth the death Connor could bring to so many others?

She opened her eyes and found Elliot watching her in concern. He shook his head and mouthed, don't do it. He silently begged her to do the right thing and she could never let him down.

"I'm sorry, Connor but you cannot be allowed to keep that statue. Return it and your life will be spared."

"NO! You will not take it from me!" He howled into the air and he transformed before their eyes into the white Balverine that led them there. Elliot and Ben fired their pistols into the beast but it continued to charge towards the princess. They both stepped in front of her but Connor sent them flying in opposite directions. Elliot tried to reach her again but was forced to deal with the Balverines that had surrounded him, with Ben in the same situation. Nicolle was on her own. Connor flew through the air and pounced at her but she had already rolled away from him, her sword in hand. Connor bounced off the ground and swiped at her with his extended claws, just barely missing her arm. Nicolle was pushed back from the force of his attack. She rebounded quickly and swung at Connor, slicing a large gash in his side. The white Balverine moaned in pain and snarled at her. He charged with a sudden ferocity and she tried to lunge at him again but he swung at her arm and sent the sword flying from her grasp. She landed on her back, all breath gone from her lungs.

Connor stood over her, his arm raised and time slowed as he moved his claws down towards her throat. Nicolle summoned the magical heat in her blood and fired at Connor. The Balverine howled viciously as the flames spread rapidly over the wiry fur. He dropped to the ground as a charred corpse. The other Balverines stopped their attack and looked at their fallen leader. Without a sound they retreated back into the darkened woods. Elliot rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Darling, are you okay?"

She nodded and he crushed her to his chest and held her tightly. When he finally released her she wiped the sweat from her brow and whispered,

"Let's just get the statue and go home."

* * *

Nicolle slipped away from the group and went for a quiet stroll around the lake. Muriel had been thrilled when they returned with the statue and immediately swore an oath of fealty to Nicolle and promised support from all of the nobles in Millfields. The trio remained to watch the ritual for destroying the artifact, mainly to ensure that it would never cause trouble again. Nicolle slipped out while her companions watched the performance, unaware of her departure. It was so rare for her to find any time for herself and she just wanted some peace and time to think.

Connor had offered her the chance to put a quick end to Logan's rule and Nicolle was surprised and ashamed at herself for even considering the offer. With an army of Balverines the rebels would have been unstoppable and none of the laborers would have to be in the battle. It had been difficult to refuse Connor and Nicolle could not fight the self hatred for almost siding with such apparent evil. She walked for a long time until she found herself in Reaver's front yard. She knew it was dangerous to be there. The business man had proven to be an enemy to her since she and Page rescued the rebel spies from his clutches. But now she was looking for a way to relieve the guilt she felt and stopping another tyrant might help.

A rustling of clothing caught her ears and she looked up onto the front balcony to find the monster staring down at her; a menacing smile devoured his face.

"Such a wonderful night for a stroll, wouldn't you say? Or are you here to steal another of my precious artifacts?"

"You used it to enslave people for your own selfish needs!" Nicolle snarled at him and brought her sword to rest beside her hip. Reaver stood from his luxurious rocker and moved to lean over the railing to sneer down at her.

"It was so entertaining to watch them roam about, eating raw animals and licking their own asses. I would say it was the some of the most fun I've had in some time."

"You put a curse on people clearly unable to defend themselves and found it enjoyable? You are sick."

Reaver bowed his head slightly as if accepting the insult as a form of praise.

"Or perhaps you have no sense of humor," was his only retort.

His apathy fueled the burning anger flowing through her veins and she felt a hot fire spread to her arms and trailed down to her finger tips. She clutched her fingers together so as not to reveal her powers.

"Come down and fight me like the man you think you are!"

Reaver tsked softly and shook his head. With one hand he steadied himself on his cane and with the other he took a long drag of his cigar.

"Tempting, Your Majesty, but alas I must decline. I am not here to make a duel; I wish to make an arrangement."

Nicolle scowled and raised her Hero sword towards her hated enemy.

"I will have no truck with the devil!"

"Good thing I am not him," Reaver replied.

"You are no better," Nicolle commented dryly.

Reaver's eyes narrowed and it seemed as if he leaned even closer to her. Nicole resisted the urge to avert her gaze from the uncomfortable looming his large figure provided. Instead she stood taller and stepped a little bit closer. His gaze turned deadly.

"Then you would do well to heed my words, little girl. Stay out of my affairs and I will stay out of yours."

"I will see you hanged for your 'affairs'," she threatened but Reaver was not intimidated. In fact he was obviously amused.

"You can try, but you will fail." In one swift movement Reaver leapt off of the balcony and landed only a few meters away. Nicole crouched into an attack position but he made no further move towards her. He relit his cigar and took a slow drag before looking down at her.

"You are not the only Hero in Albion, My Dear Princess."

"I am the only one worthy of the title."

Reaver cocked his head in curiosity.

"You think you are better than me? You think you are of a higher moral standing than I am?"

"That should be obvious," Nicolle retorted. "I do not kill innocents in cold blood because they speak out against me."

Reaver's shrug was nonchalant. "I was merely following the orders of my king." His gaze became pointed. "It would be treason to do otherwise."

"It is not treason to stand against tyranny and evil," she argued though she knew it was futile. Reaver would never change; he was born without a heart.

"This is coming from the child who allowed three people to be mercilessly slaughtered before her because she could not let go of a simple infatuation."

His words struck hard and she could not even deny them. Though the love she had for Elliot was real and strong, the death of the ringleaders was on her head. Even Elliot had begged her to save them.

Reaver stepped closer and she could not even bring herself to raise her weapon against him. He began to circle her slowly and she could only stare straight ahead.

"Get off your high horse, Princess, and come wallow in the moral depravity with the rest of Albion. We all have seen what you will sacrifice for your own 'selfish needs'." He threw her own words back at her face and they stung as she had been slapped. What kind of leader was she if she could not put her own desires aside for the good of her people?

Nicolle fought against the self pity building in her soul and returned to the danger at hand. Reaver was not one to be underestimated and she could not let him lower her defenses.

"Mark my words Reaver; you will pay for your crimes."

"Empty threats," he spat out. "I care nothing for your petty sibling squabble. I want only one thing. Stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours."

Nicolle was surprised that Reaver was trying so hard to arrange a 'truce' with her. He had never been one to compromise before. An amusing thought hit her and she could not help but voice it.

"Are you threatened by me?"

Reaver laughed loudly, his white teeth showed through his malicious smile. But Nicolle saw past his façade and did not miss the quick flash of hear that passed through his darkened eyes. He was afraid of her and what she was capable of. The knowledge gave her strength and she faced him with confidence and ease.

"Not in the slightest, little girl," he answered, though she now knew it was not the truth. "I am simply offering you a friendly warning. If you do not heed it, I will end you."

Nicolle leaned in closer and smiled brightly.

"You can try."

Reaver stared for a moment and a quiet understanding passed between them. For now she would leave him be but their fight was far from over. She had Logan to deal with first.

He tipped his hat to her and slowly backed away. "Until later, My Dear."

With that he disappeared back into his mansion and Nicolle was left standing alone in the moonlight.


End file.
